My Warrior
by br0kenztar
Summary: Universo Alterno, Egoist. El príncipe Kamijou se rehúsa a ser sucesor al trono, poniendo en desespero a sus padres. Cuando los ataques en contra de la vida del heredero se intensifican, los reyes deciden en asignarle un guardián para que lo proteja. Una orden real que puede causar un sentimiento prohibido. ¡Dejen R&R!
1. Dedicatoria

**Resumen completo (ya que 255 caracteres no fueron suficientes): **El príncipe Kamijou se rehúsa a ser sucesor al trono, poniendo en desespero a sus padres. Cuando los ataques en contra de la vida del heredero se intensifican, los reyes deciden en asignarle un guardaespaldas para que lo proteja. Una orden real que puede causar un sentimiento prohibido.

_Disclaimer: Junjō Romantica no me pertenece, si no a Shungiku Nakamura. Solo tomo prestado sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de mis lectores, obviamente, todo sin fines de lucro._

**My Warrior**

**Dedicatoria**

**

* * *

**

_A mis padres._

_Nowaki. Quien siempre me ha apoyado en todo y me ha enseñado que todo es posible en la vida. Ahora me cuida desde el más allá. _

_Hiroki. Quien me adentró en el mundo de la lectura y es algo que siempre se lo agradeceré. Recuerdo que todas las noches, cuando yo era una niña, me contaba la misma historia. Sobre una princesa que se enamoró de su guardaespaldas y nunca supe el final de ese cuento, ya que siempre me quedaba dormida antes de que terminara._

_¿Saben? Al nunca saber el final, me propuse que algún día escribiría un libro sobre esa historia… a mi manera._

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

**Si han leído mis otras historias de Junjou Romantica entonces tienen una idea quien hizo la dedicatoria. Si no, lo sabrán hasta el epilogo.**


	2. Prologo

_Disclaimer: Junjō Romantica no me pertenece, si no a Shungiku Nakamura. Solo tomo prestado sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de mis lectores, obviamente, todo sin fines de lucro._

**My Warrior**

**Prólogo**

* * *

_Erase una vez… _en un lejano valle entre grandes montañas y cristalinos lagos eran pertenecientes a un poderosos reino donde un majestuoso castillo se encontraba en medio de ese hermoso paisaje. El rey Kamijō Hiroshi, un frío pero sabio gobernante, que junto a su esposa Hanako eran dueños de esas tierras. El pueblo adoraba a sus gobernantes ya que siempre les había ofrecido prosperidad a sus habitantes.

Siendo uno de los reinos más poderosos y ricos del país, el reino Kamijō era blanco de ataques contra los reyes o hacia sus riquezas, pero estas amenazas eran fácilmente eliminadas gracias al poderoso ejército que poseía el castillo. Más los ataques aumentaron cuando el heredero al trono nació un día de primavera, llevando el nombre de Hiroki.

El rey, temeroso de que su único hijo fuera asesinado por traidores, le propuso al reino vecino una oferta de alianza y de paz. El reino Usami aceptó con gusto, ya que siendo un reino más pequeño y siendo aliado del reino Kamijō, les traería más protección a sus habitantes.

Durante los siguientes años de la niñez del príncipe Hiroki, este pasaba la mayoría del año en el reino Usami para su protección y así poder burlar a quienes intentaban asesinarlo. Formó una amistad con el príncipe Akihiko, el hijo más joven del rey Usami, quien también tenía la misma edad que el príncipe. Los reyes de ambos reinos vieron esto como una ventaja para que los reinos siguieran unidos cuando ambos príncipes asumieran el trono.

Pero aunque creían que estaban haciendo lo correcto para proteger al heredero de los Kamijō, solamente lo estaban arruinando mientras el joven príncipe llegaba a la adolescencia. Ahora no solo lo mandaban al reino Usami, si no a otros valles lejanos pertenecientes a reinos aliados y lo mantenía encerrado dentro de, a lo que él llamaba, una cárcel lujosa. No se le permitía pasear por los pueblos ni por los jardines exteriores, lo tenían como un prisionero sin que este hubiera cometido crimen alguno.

Cuando cumplió los dieciocho años, estando a dos años de casarse y asumir el trono, se reveló contra sus protectores y les anunció que él no sería rey.

"¡Creen que por tenerme aquí encerrado harán que quiera ser rey del lugar que ha sido mi prisión toda mi vida! ¡Pues están muy equivocados!"

Después se encerraba en el único lugar donde encontraba consuelo, en la biblioteca del palacio, donde los libros eran los únicos que lo entendía. Además del príncipe Akihiko, estos eran sus únicos amigos confiables.

Los reyes, por su parte, no podían permitir que su único heredero no aceptara el trono y creyeron que si le encontraban una buena esposa lo harían cambiar de opinión. Más todas las posibles candidatas fueron cruelmente rechazadas por el príncipe, haciendo que los padres cayeran en desesperación. Si no podían hacer que si hijo aceptara el trono por las buenas, no había otra opción que hacerlo cumplir con la obligación con la que nació.

Hiroki no podía escapar de su destino y ni tampoco de su prisión. Aunque su padre envejecía con el pasar de los años, el príncipe rechazaba a todas las princesas y negando el trono, hasta que su padre cayó gravemente enfermo quedándole poco tiempo de vida. Por lo que decidieron, que aunque el príncipe no estuviera casado, aun así asumiría el trono a los veintiuno. El príncipe se quedaba sin opciones.

Mientras más se acercaba la coronación del nuevo rey, las amenazas contra este aumentaron enormemente y si lo movían de reino en reino lo convertirían en una blanco fácil. El consejero real, Miyagi Yoh, les aconsejó a sus reyes que mantuvieran al príncipe adentro del castillo y le asignaran al mejor guerrero como su guardaespaldas. Los reyes aceptaron el consejo y llamaron al general encargado del ejército a una audiencia real.

El general Takatsuki, un hombre mayor vestido con un impecable uniforme, caminaba firmemente y con la mirada al frente por la alfombra color vino directamente hacia sus majestades. Los reyes, sentados en sus respectivos tronos al final de la alfombra; y el consejero real permanecía de pie a un lado de su rey. El general se detuve a casi un metro de distancia de los tronos y poniendo su mano sobre su pecho hizo una reverencia.

"Buenas tardes, majestades," saludó cordialmente "Recibí su llamado para una audiencia real."

"Me alegra que haya venido lo más pronto posible, general," le agradeció la reina "Sabiendo que tiene mucho de que ocuparse."

"Para mí es un honor venir a su presencia, mi reina," dio una segunda reverencia.

"Lo llamamos por un asunto muy importante, Takatsuki," con voz ronca el rey comenzó la audiencia "Nuestro consejero nos propuso una idea para proteger la vida del heredero del reino y necesitamos de su ayuda."

"¿Para qué me necesita, su alteza?"

"Traiga al mejor de sus guerreros," habló nuevamente la reina "Valiente, fuerte, leal y que esté dispuesto a dar la vida por el príncipe."

El general se quedó callado por unos segundos antes de dar su respuesta, "Solo puedo pensar en una sola persona…"

oOOo

"¡Oi, Kusama!"

Un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules levantó la mirada al escuchar su nombre de pila, observó como uno de sus compañeros venía corriendo hacia él con mucha rapidez. Dejó de cepillar a su caballo y salió del establo para recibir a su compañero, quien respiraba agitadamente al tratar de recuperar el aire.

"¡Se te requiere en la sala real!" le dijo el hombre después de recuperar su aliento.

"¿Los reyes—?" confundido por el mensaje intentó preguntar, pero su compañero inmediatamente se puso detrás de él y lo empezó a empujar.

"¡No hay tiempo de explicar!" intentar empujar al joven de cabellos negros era casi imposible, ya que este era muy alto "¡No hagas esperar a su majestad!"

Sin entender lo que pasaba, aun así le asintió a su compañero y empezó a dirigirse hacia el castillo. En su vida había tenido una audiencia real, así que estaba un poco nervioso. Al ser un simple soldado no entendía por qué lo reyes lo habían llamado especialmente, no era de una familia rica o muy prestigiosa, solo cumplía su deber en proteger al pueblo de cualquier adversidad.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba frente a una enorme puerta de madera que era custodiada por dos guardias con relucientes armaduras de hierro y armados con unas largas lanzas.

"¿Kusama Nowaki?" lo llamó uno de ellos.

"Eh, si," contestó algo nervioso y entonces los guardias abrieron la puerta de en par en par.

Una luz lo cegó por un momento y cuando sus ojos se adaptaron, pudo ver claramente la sala real; y al final de esta vio a su general y a sus gobernantes esperándolo pacientemente. Con sus nervios consumiéndolo aún más, comenzó a caminar por la alfombra. Al ser un lugar muy grande, se le hizo casi eterno el caminar por ese largo pasillo y cuando por fin estuvo al lado del general, saludó a los reyes con una reverencia.

"¿Este es su mejor hombre?" preguntó el rey al general al ver al joven soldado "Se ve muy joven."

"Tu edad, joven guerrero," preguntó la reina firmemente pero con una voz tierna.

Antes de que Nowaki pudiera contestar, su general había tomado la palabra.

"Su edad no es importante, su majestad, le puedo asegurar que es el mejor de mis hombres."

Los reyes se miraron por unos segundos sin mencionar una sola palabra, como si estuvieran discutiendo telepáticamente.

"Mi general, ¿puedo saber qué pasa?" preguntó en un susurro el joven de cabellos negros.

"En un momento, Nowaki," le contestó también en un susurro Takatsuki "En cuanto llegue el príncipe lo entenderás."

"_¿El príncipe?_" ahora el soldado estaba más que confundido.

"Kusama Nowaki," la voz ronca del rey lo sacó de sus pensamientos y miró directamente a su gobernante "Has sido elegido para una misión muy importante y nuestra confianza caerá sobre tu hombros. Ahora mas que nada tendrás que dar la vida por el reino."

En ese momento se escucharon pasos que bajaban de la gran escalera que estaba a un costado de la habitación. El consejero real bajaba de estas y caminó rápidamente hasta los reyes, dio una reverencia y anunció la llegada del príncipe.

"Muchas gracias, Miyagi," le agradeció la reina a su consejero, quien inmediatamente volvió a su puesto a un lado del rey.

No esperaron mucho hasta que se volvieron a escuchar unos pasos que bajaban por esa misma escalera.

oOOo

Aunque veía el castillo como una prisión, el único lugar que lo hacía escapar de la realidad era la biblioteca real. Dos pisos con gigantes estantes llenos de libros y una pequeña sala de estar junto a una enorme ventana donde el acostumbraba estar para poder leer a gusto y sin interrupciones. Justo eso estaba haciendo eso, disfrutando de un libro y al mismo tiempo de los rayos del sol que entraban por el cristal.

Más el silencio fue interrumpido cuando escuchó las puertas de la biblioteca abrirse, no se molestó en levantarse de su lugar para averiguar de quien se trataba. Sus padres estaban lo suficientemente ocupados como para buscar a su hijo por su propia cuenta y al único que mandaban para hacerlo era al consejero real.

"Esto se vuelve muy aburrido," escuchó al consejero quejarse mientras se acercaba hacia él "Se la pasa todo el día en la biblioteca que ya no es divertido buscarlo por todo el castillo, majestad."

"Si no estamos jugando a las escondidas, Miyagi," bajó el libro para mirar al hombre mayor de cabello negros "Y le he dicho que no me llame _majestad_."

"Por fin me concederá decirle Hiroki-chan, ¿cierto?" preguntó alegremente y tomando al príncipe distraído le abrazó fuertemente "No sabe lo feliz que me—"

"¿Quiere hacer el favor de soltarme?" le interrumpió molesto después de sus vanos esfuerzos por soltarse de los brazos del consejero, quien inmediatamente le hizo caso a su príncipe.

Muchos antes de que el príncipe naciera, Miyagi Yoh ya trabajaba como consejero real y era el hombre quien el rey más confiaba. Cuando el heredero llegó, era normal que lo molestara cada vez que lo viera solo para hacerlo enojar, muchas veces estuvo en problemas cuando sus bromas molestaban de más al príncipe de mal carácter. Desde pequeño, Hiroki veía al consejero real como una molestia e intentaba lo imposible con solo evadirlo, más nunca creyó que se convertiría en su mayor confidente además del príncipe Akihiko.

Nadie en el reino sabía que el consejero a veces era algo afectuoso con el príncipe cuando estaban solos, otro príncipe ya le habría mandado cortar la cabeza a Miyagi por la falta de respeto hacia su majestad. Aunque Hiroki siempre amenazaba al consejero, nunca lo delataba y no tenía una buena razón por la cual no lo hacía.

"Sus padres desean verlo," dijo Miyagi mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la salida "De inmediato."

El príncipe suspiró pesadamente, dejó el libro sobre una mesa de madera y siguió al consejero a una corta distancia.

"_Seguramente es para presentarme a otra de esas princesas interesadas,_" pensó "_¿Qué no pueden simplemente dejarme en paz? La familia de mi padre es bastante numerosa, podrán encontrar a cualquier otro heredero. ¿Por qué necesariamente tengo que ser _yo_?_"

Llegaron a la gran escalera que los conduciría hacia la sala real. Miyagi bajó primero y el príncipe se quedó al final de la escalera por unos momentos. Se preparó mentalmente para enfrentar a sus padres nuevamente y rezando que esta vez por fin lo pudieran dejar en paz con su decisión de no ser rey. Después de dar un enorme suspiro, comenzó a bajar las escaleras sin mucha prisa.

Cuando llegó a la gran sala, se sorprendió de no encontrar ninguna princesa y que en su lugar estaban el general y un muchacho bastante alto, que supuso que se trataba de un soldado. Pero no entendía porque se encontraban ahí esos dos. Siguió caminando hasta estar enfrente de sus padres, sin saludarles o hacerles una reverencia, simplemente se quedó parado con el ceño fruncido. Los reyes no reprendieron a su hijo esa vez, ya que estaban cansados de que no lo hacían entender, ya hablarían con él a solas.

"Hijo mío… al acercarse la fecha de tu coronación habrá más ataques contra tu vida," habló seriamente el rey "Tu madre y yo hemos decidido asignarte una nueva protección."

"¿Ahora que se les ocurrió? ¿Cubrir mi habitación con paredes de acero?" comentó sarcásticamente el príncipe.

El rey no le hizo caso al comentario de su hijo, simplemente se quedó callado y le hizo señas con su mano al joven de cabellos negros para que se acercara. Hiroki notó eso confundido y miraba a su padre pidiendo una explicación. El alto joven se coloco a un lado del príncipe, confundiéndolo aún más, y le saludó con una pequeña reverencia.

"Hiroki, él es Kusama Nowaki, quién será tu guardaespaldas."

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Sé que no debi haber subido este fic, ya que tengo otras dos historias de que ocuparme (en realidad son cuatro... pero las otras dos son cooperativas), pero quería saber que tan buena idea es este fic asi que lo subo de una buena vez.**

**Ya saben, si les gusto dejen un review con sus comentarios. Y no esperen actualizaciones muy seguidas, ya que no trabajo bajo presión (solo si es de la universidad) y quiero que los capítulos salgan bien así que tenganme paciencia.**

_**Mata ne~**_


	3. Capitulo 1

_Disclaimer: Junjō Romantica no me pertenece, si no a Shungiku Nakamura. Solo tomo prestado sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de mis lectores, obviamente, todo sin fines de lucro._

**My Warrior**

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

"_Esto debe ser una broma…_" pensó el príncipe al mirar al joven soldado que estaba a su lado y lo miró mas detenidamente.

El pelinegro no debería tener más de dieciocho años, la piel algo bronceada, ojos azules, muy alto y de buen cuerpo. Vestido del uniforme de entrenamiento que usaban los soldados casi todo el tiempo mientras no se encontraban en combate y colgando de un cinturón tenía una espada. Hiroki podía suponer que el joven tuviera una excelente condición física, ya que sabía lo estricto que podía ser el general Takatsuki en cuanto a sus soldados.

"No estoy de acuerdo," habló nuevamente el heredero al trono después de unos segundos de silencio y se cruzó de brazos.

"No estamos pidiendo tu opinión sobre esto Hiroki," habló molesto el rey "Es una orden real, este joven será tu guardaespaldas personal y fin del asunto."

"Joven soldado," el rey ahora se dirigía a Nowaki "Su trabajo será proteger la vida del príncipe, aunque eso cueste poner su vida en peligro, y debe permanecer cerca de mi hijo en todo momento. El príncipe no tiene derecho a darle órdenes innecesarias, solo debe obedecer las palabras del general y las mías. ¿Queda claro?"

"Si, su majestad," contestó el pelinegro e inclinándose un poco hacia el frente como reverencia.

"Pueden retirarse," fue su última orden antes de que el general, el joven heredero y su nuevo guardián salieran de la sala real.

El militar de alto mando le susurró rápidamente al soldado que desde ese momento su deber era estar con el príncipe. El joven asintió y se fue detrás del castaño por las mismas escaleras por las que este había bajado. Por su parte, el general Takatsuki salió de la sala por la gran puerta de madera, que fue abierta por los guardias. Afuera le esperaban otros dos soldados, quienes se pusieron en posición de firmes al ver al militar.

"Mi general," le habló uno de ellos y le extendió un pergamino atado con un listón rojo "Le acaba de llegar un mensaje urgente de la escuela militar."

Lo tomó sin hesitar y lo abrió en ese momento, leyó rápidamente el contenido y volvió a enrollar el pergamino.

"Preparen una escolta para recibir un carruaje por la puerta lateral este del castillo," ordenó "Mi hijo llegará en un par de horas."

"¡A la orden!"

oOOo

El camino hacia la biblioteca real fue muy silencioso. El príncipe guiaba al soldado, quien lo seguía a menos de un metro de distancia. Aunque nunca había entrado a esa parte del castillo, Nowaki intentó no distraerse con las pinturas y hermosos adornos con los cuales estaban adornados los pasillos. Se le había encargado una tarea _muy _importante y no se iba a permitir que algo saliera mal.

Mientras tanto, ahora no solo el príncipe se sentía encerrado dentro de su propio castillo, sino que también acosado. No habían pasado ni diez minutos y ya le estaba fastidiado el hecho de tener a alguien detrás de él cuidándole el pellejo. Quería que lo dejaran en paz de una buena vez, pero no, tenían que tener la idea de ponerle un grandulón como guardaespaldas.

Cuando entraron a la biblioteca, el joven pelinegro no pudo evitarse boquiabierto a ver la enorme cantidad de libros que la familia real ha poseído al pasar los años. Hiroki lo miró de reojo por un momento y se dirigió nuevamente a la salita junto al ventanal. Tomó el libro que había dejado sobre una mesa y sentó en el sillón para continuar con su lectura.

El soldado dejó de admirar la colección de textos y notó que el príncipe ya estaba concentrado en su lectura. Miró la gran ventana que iluminaba el lugar, ya que los rayos del sol entraban libremente por los vidrios de esta. Su expresión se tornó seria y se acercó al ventanal para poder observar los exteriores.

Despegó la vista del libro y volteó a ver a su guardaespaldas quien miraba por la ventana. Sabía que no había nada interesante que ver desde esta habitación, solo la muralla que rodeaba el castillo, guardias haciendo sus rondas de vigilancia y una torre que estaba cerca. Solo se podía ver una parte del pueblo y muy a lo lejos un frondoso bosque. El príncipe no comprendía que tanto miraba el pelinegro.

"Te tomas esto demasiado enserio," comentó, regresando su mirada a su lectura "Lo mejor que puedes hacer es renunciar a esto y regresar con tu familia. Mis padres solo exageran, nada interesante pasa en este castillo."

"Su majestad," le llamó Nowaki, volteándolo a ver "Le recomendaría que no se estuviera cerca de las ventanas."

"¿Huh? ¿Y tú quien te crees para darme órdenes?" reclamó molesto el castaño, poniéndose de pie y mirando muy molesto al soldado, quien seguía con una expresión seria.

"No fue una orden, su majestad, solo le—"

"Escucha, insolente sirviente," le interrumpió, colocándose frente a Nowaki y mirándole fijamente "No me importa en lo absoluto que mi padres sobreprotectores te hayan contratado para protegerme, yo hago lo que se me plazca."

Le dejó de mirar y caminó pasando por un lado del soldado, quien le siguió con la misma seria mirada. El príncipe volteó a verlo nuevamente con ceño fruncido, dándole la espalda a la ventana, "Solo haz tu trabajo en silencio o lárgate de una buena vez."

Lo siguiente que presenció el heredero pasó demasiado rápido que apenas y pudo reaccionar ante la situación. Escuchó a Nowaki gritarle, al mismo tiempo que corría hacia él y lo empujaba hacia un lado, ambos cayendo al suelo cuando se escuchó el sonido del vidrio romperse. Hiroki cayó de espaldas al suelo y el pelinegro detuvo su caída con sus brazos a cada lado del cuerpo del castaño, también sirviendo de escudo para que los trozos punzantes del ventanal no tocaran al heredero.

Con una sola mano el soldado sostuvo su cuerpo mientras que con la otra desfundaba su espada y dio una rápida media vuelta para detener la espada del intruso. Con toda su fuerza, mientras las espadas chocaban, Nowaki empezó a levantarse haciendo que el atacante retrocediera sus pasos mientras seguía aplicando fuerza.

El príncipe apenas estaba captando que el pelinegro le acababa de salvar su vida de una muerte segura. Observaba atónito como los dos hombres luchaban con sus espadas, mientras otros soldados y el consejero real llegaban a la escena. Mientras unos apuntaban con sus arcos hacia los hombres, esperando órdenes para disparar; Miyagi y otros soldados se acercaron rápidamente al heredero quien seguía en el suelo.

"¡Majestad! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?" preguntó alarmado el pelinegro mientras le revisaba con la mirada en señal de alguna herida.

Hiroki solo asintió lentamente pero no podía hacer que su cuerpo se moviera por sí solo. El consejero real, al notar eso, lo levantó como pudo y lo alejó más de la batalla que aun tenía su guardaespaldas contra el invasor.

El hombre ya parecía cansado, atacaba a diestra y siniestra sin pensar mucho, esperando que algún espadazo hiriera al joven. Más Nowaki podía evadir fácilmente los ataques y se defendía con la espada hasta encontrar la oportunidad perfecta. Vio esa oportunidad cuando el enemigo tenía la espada en alto con ambas manos y el soldado aprovechó para golpearle directamente en el estomago, haciendo que el otro soltara la espada y se retorciera del dolor, inclinándose hacia enfrente. Con un simple golpe en la nuca con su codo, dejó al hombre inconsciente boca abajo en el suelo. Inmediatamente los arqueros bajaron armas y fueron a aprensar al intruso.

"Llévenlo a los calabozos y en cuanto despierte, interróguenlo, sus majestades querrán saber el nombre de quien mandó a asesinar al príncipe," Miyagi les ordenó y los soldados se retiraron con el hombre inconsciente.

Guardó su espada y se acercó al aun sorprendido heredero, "Majestad…"

"No está herido, solo está en shock," le dijo el consejero y con una mano le indicó al soldado que acomodara una silla para poder sentar al castaño.

Nowaki obedeció y sentaron con cuidado al príncipe, quien se quedó cabizbajo sin reaccionar todavía. El joven pelinegro todavía se quedó hincado frente a su majestad esperando que la impresión se le pasara, quería asegurarse de verdad que se encontrara bien. Miyagi se quedó de pie a un lado del príncipe y suspiró al ver todo el desastre que se había hecho en la habitación.

"Tendrán con que entretenerse durante estos días…" comentó al ver el desorden "Esta es la primera vez que su majestad ve su muerte así de cerca, los últimos intentos pudieron ser descubiertos antes de que dieran con el príncipe. Ahora si me alegro de que se me haya ocurrido esta idea del guarda espaldas, no me quiero imaginar lo que—"

"¡Entonces esta fue tu idea, Miyagi!" gritó molestó Hiroki, poniéndose de pie y mirando con ojos asesinos al consejero, quien saltó del susto ante el grito "¡Debí imaginármelo! ¡Solo mis padres te harían caso!"

"Majestad, me alegra se encuentre bien," comentó Nowaki con una sonrisa en su rostro, también poniéndose de pie.

El príncipe, al ver esa sonrisa, sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban de un ligero color carmesí. Desvió la mirada para que el soldado no lo notara, "¡Cla-Claro que estoy bien! Fue un pequeño susto solamente."

"¿Pequeño susto? Majestad, apenas y usted podía respirar del buen susto que—"

"Miyagi, no pedí su opinión," le interrumpió el castaño y el consejero inmediatamente se disculpó "Para estos momentos mis padres ya deben de estar enterados, solo infórmeles que me encuentro bien y que no pienso hablar del tema."

"Como diga, majestad," dio una pequeña reverencia y salió de la biblioteca, dejando a los otros dos solos.

"Al parecer te debo una disculpa," seguía sin mirar al soldado y se cruzó de brazos "Y… gracias por salvar mi vida…"

"Ni lo mencione majestad, para mí es un honor servirle," Hiroki volteó a verlo y el pelinegro aun tenía esa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

"Enserio que si vuelvo a escuchar de tu boca que me llames _majestad_ y te mando de regreso con tu familia," le amenazó y la sonrisa del otro se borró "Para eso me dieron un nombre."

"Eh, pero su majes—"

"Es una orden," le interrumpió "Mientras no esté otra persona presente, podrás llamarme por mi nombre. Excepto cuando esta el estúpido de Miyagi, con él no hay problema."

"Agradezco el honor, pero en verdad yo—"

"¿Pero qué?" volvió a interrumpirle, esperando impaciente por la respuesta.

Nowaki de verdad no quería hacer enojar más al heredero, por lo que le sugirió, "¿Puedo llamarle Hiro-san?"

"¿Qué tan difícil es decir mi nombre?" preguntó algo confundido el príncipe.

"No, lo que pasa es que—"

"Ya, ya, entiendo…" bajó sus brazos y suspiró "Puedes llamarme como gustes."

"Se lo agradezco, Hiro-san," volvió a sonreírle.

"Me retiraré a mi habitación por el resto del día," Hiroki dijo mientras se agachaba para tomar el libro que estaba leyendo y que terminó tirado en el suelo "Supongo que te asignaran una habitación en el castillo, así que habla con Miyagi respecto a eso. Si te necesito te llamaré."

"Como ordene," respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

El heredero se retiró de la destrozada biblioteca y se dirigió a su habitación, sabiendo perfectamente que su guardián le seguía de cerca. No les tomó mucho tiempo para llegar a los aposentos del príncipe, quien se detuvo frente a la puerta y miró fijamente al soldado.

"Creí haberte mandado con Miyagi," comentó sonando molesto.

"Solo quería asegurarme que Hiro-san llegara a su habitación a salvo," Nowaki respondió con la misma sonrisa.

"Ya estoy aquí, así que ya puedes irte," abrió la puerta y dejó de mirarle "Buenas noches."

"Ah, espere Hiro-san…" el soldado le llamó y el castaño volteó a verle nuevamente.

"¿Ahora qué?"

"¿A qué horas quiere que me reporte en la mañana?" preguntó el joven pelinegro.

"¿Acaso ustedes soldados no tienen un horario?" preguntó fastidiado el príncipe "Yo estaré despierto cuando el sol ya haya salido, para ese entonces tu ya deberías estar aquí."

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se quedó ahí, con la mirada baja y el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos. Se recargó en la puerta y se dejó caer hasta que terminó sentado en el piso. Con sus brazos tomó sus piernas y las abrazó mientras ocultaba su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Inconscientemente empezó a temblar sin control.

Por primera vez había estado muy cerca de ser asesinado y si no fuera por Nowaki que estaba ahí… seguramente su cuerpo hubiera terminado tirado en la biblioteca como el resto de las cosas. Odiaba su vida, de eso estaba seguro, pero no tanto como para perderla de esa manera. Quería una vida diferente y que él pudiera disfrutar, no una que ya la obtienes desde que naces.

Faltaban pocos meses antes de que cumpliera los veintiuno, a lo que significaba que su coronación también se acercaba. Hiroki no quería ser rey, aunque había nacido con sangre de realeza y su destino era ser el siguiente rey, sabía que él no estaba hecho para gobernar un reino.

"_Todo esto de convertirme en rey hace que todas estas cosas me pasen…_"

Ya tenía más razones para odiar a la corona, que atraía a hombres para matarlo; a Miyagi, quien fue el de la idea de un guardián; a sus padres, por seguir el consejo; y por supuesto, al necio de su nuevo guardaespaldas. El príncipe sabía que el pelinegro se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta haciendo guardia, cuando específicamente lo había mandado a descansar.

Pero a pesar de eso, se sentía mas seguro teniendo al pelinegro cerca y claro, no era algo que aceptaría abiertamente.

"_Desearía que pudieras protegerme de mi destino…_"

**Continuará…**

* * *

**iPrimero más que nada es agradecerles todos sus reviews. ¡Muchas gracias! Me gusta mucho responder reviews, asi que si dejaste un review como anónimo (o sea, sin iniciar sesión a la pagina), ¡no piensen que no los leo! Por supuesto que lo hago y estoy muy agradecida, no puedo responderles al final de las notas porque las reglas de establecen que no está permitido, la historia puede ser borrada (y ya me lo han hecho).**

**Posiblemente el rating de la historia suba a M después de algunos capítulos, más no estoy completamente segura. Les haré saber en próximos capítulos.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y me gustaría mucho leer sus comentarios.**

_**Mata ne~**_


	4. Capitulo 2

_Disclaimer: Junjō Romantica no me pertenece, si no a Shungiku Nakamura. Solo tomo prestado sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de mis lectores, obviamente, todo sin fines de lucro._

**My Warrior**

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

Tal como lo había ordenado Takatsuki, una escolta compuesta por diez soldados se encontraba esperando por la puerta este del castillo. Un carruaje no tardó en aparecer justo cuando el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, un joven de cabellos castaños claros y ojos grises bajó de dicho carruaje, y caminó hacia el general que se encontraba esperando en la puerta.

"Shinobu, me alegra que hayas llegado con bien," le saludó el general al joven que tenía un gran parecido a él "Pero quisiera saber tu razón por la cual decidiste regresar."

"Lo hablaremos después, padre," respondió el joven seriamente "Estoy muy cansado y me gustaría ir a descansar."

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero decidió que lo mejor sería no discutir en ese momento, "De acuerdo. En ese caso acompáñame, te llevaré a tu habitación."

Ambos entraron al castillo, seguido por la escolta de guardias. Dentro, el general solo asignó a solo dos soldados para que los acompañaran y mandó a los otros a que vigilaran otras zonas del castillo. Después del ataque al heredero dentro del castillo, la vigilancia había aumentado y no se permitía caminar solo por el castillo sin un soldado como protección.

Caminaban en silencio por los pasillos del castillo, seguidos por los dos soldados. Estaban a punto de llegar a los dormitorios cuando cruzaron con el consejero real, quien caminaba solo. El hijo del general se sorprendió al ver al pelinegro pero mantuvo una expresión seria, lo que no pudo evitar era un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"¡Ah, general Takatsuki!" saludó sonriente el consejero "Justo lo estaba buscando."

"Miyagi, es por orden real caminar junto con un escolta."

"Estaré bien general, su majestad puede encontrar fácilmente un remplazo para mi puesto," comentó despreocupadamente el pelinegro y después notó al joven quien estaba al lado del militar.

"Recordará a mi hijo menor Shinobu," comentaba el militar mientras presentaba a su hijo "Regresó hoy de la escuela militar."

"Ah claro, como olvidarlo," dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa nerviosa "_Es el chiquillo que me miraba con odio en la fiesta de compromiso._"

Hacía unos cuatro meses desde que Miyagi había roto su compromiso con la hija mayor del general, Takatsuki Risako, después de una relación de tres años (1). A pesar de ello, el general aun tenía una buena amistad con el consejero y era el único hombre al que podía confiar plenamente. El único que no parecía contento con el compromiso era Shinobu, quién después de la fiesta que anunciaba la boda entre su hermana y el consejero, el joven decidió irse a la escuela militar sin darle explicaciones a su familia.

"Lleven a mi hijo a la habitación que está junto a la mía," el general les ordenó a ambos soldados "Yo me quedaré con el consejero real."

Shinobu estuvo a punto de protestar pero al ver la mirada seria de su padre decidió callar y caminar de nuevo por el pasillo siendo escoltado por los soldados. Cuando pasó por un lado del consejero, sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos. El de cabellos castaños desvió la mirada rápidamente con un sonrojo en las mejillas y siguió caminando. Al doblar la esquina, escuchó a ambos hombres conversar pero no alcanzó a oír los detalles.

"Miyagi me gustaría pedirte un favor," comenzó el general.

"Si cabe dentro de mis posibilidades, sería un gusto."

"Es sobre Shinobu," le explicó "Ha estado muy raro últimamente. De la nada decidió irse a la escuela militar cuando ustedes anunciaron la boda y ahora regresa sin haber terminado. Sé que no me querrá explicar el por qué pero si usted habla con él, estoy seguro que le dirá algo."

Miyagi se sintió incomodo por lo que le estaba pidiendo el militar, "La verdad dudo mucho que su hijo pueda confiarme algo…"

"Solo le estoy pidiendo que lo intente," le suplicó "Risako no regresará hasta dentro de unos meses y usted es el único al que le puedo pedir esto."

Se rascó un poco la nuca mientras pensaba y después soltó un suspiro, "De acuerdo general, lo intentaré."

"Se lo agradezco mucho," suspiró aliviado "Tengo entendido que los reyes tomarán un paseo a caballo después de mediodía, espero que tenga tiempo para hablar con Shinobu."

"Si, yo me encargo," se sobresaltó un poco al recordar algo "Por cierto, lo esperan en las mazmorras para el interrogatorio del atacante del príncipe."

"Cierto, será una noche larga," comenta el cansadamente el militar "Pero será mejor que vaya enseguida si quiero obtener respuestas pronto."

Se despidieron ambos hombres, tomando cada uno diferente camino. Miyagi deambulaba por los pasillos mientras pensaba en el 'problema' en el que se había metido. Tendría que pasar parte de su día de mañana con un adolescente, que estaba seguro que este lo odiaba. No le tenía paciencia a los jóvenes, ni mucho menos a los que intentaban asesinar con la mirada.

Eso le hizo recordar, tenía que ver como andaba el _otro_ joven, el nuevo guardián del príncipe. Suspiró pesadamente y fue hasta donde se encontraba los aposentos reales del heredero, suponiendo que este ya se encontraba ahí. No se sorprendió al ver al joven de cabellos negros frente a la puerta mientras veía por la ventana. Nowaki, al escuchar pasos que se acercaban, se puso en guardia.

"Tranquilo, no soy un invasor ni nada por el estilo," dice Miyagi al ver al soldado ponerse en guardia "Me alegra que sigas con el buen trabajo."

"Gracias, Miyagi-san."

"Luces muy joven para ser el mejor soldado," comenta el pelinegro mayor después de tener cerca al soldado "Pero no dudo el juicio del general… ¿qué edad tienes por cierto?"

"Dentro de unos meses cumpliré los diecinueve," contesta seriamente.

"Pensaba que serías mayor que el príncipe, pero con su actitud algo infantil parece que tratamos con un adolescen—"

La puerta se abre repentinamente, apareciendo el príncipe molesto e interrumpiendo al consejero, "Me atrevo a decir, Miyagi, que juzga incorrectamente. Creo que más bien se está describiendo a usted."

"¡Oh su majestad! Pensé que ya se encontraba descansando," dice alegremente el pelinegro mayor.

"Lo podría hacer si ustedes dos se van de aquí y deja de llamarme _majestad_," dice molesto y después de dirige al soldado "Estoy seguro que a ti te di órdenes."

"Justo venía por él," contesta Miyagi antes de que Nowaki pudiera hacerlo "Sígame por favor Kusama."

"Um, pero—"

"Dos guardias ya deben venir para acá," le interrumpe el consejero, quien empieza a caminar por el pasillo "Le mostraré su habitación."

Nowaki no dijo nada, simplemente volteó a ver al castaño, quien le miró seriamente dándole a entender que siguiera su orden.

"Que descanse," le dice al príncipe y haciendo una pequeña reverencia, después se va detrás de Miyagi. A los pocos segundos escucha la puerta cerrarse.

"Un consejo," empieza a decir Miyagi al sentir que el otro le seguía "Por el bien de tu cabeza te recomendaría seguir las ordenes del príncipe cuando te lo pide."

"¿Por el bien de mi cabeza?" pregunta confundido.

"Cuando se enoja, se le da por aventarte cosas a la cabeza," le explica "Cualquier cosa que tenga a la mano, la mayoría de las veces son libros y de los pesados. Por suerte no ha tenido una espada cerca porque tiene buena puntería."

Nowaki fijó su mirada en la espada que siempre cargaba y una idea se le vino a la mente. De ahora en adelante prestaría atención a las palabras del consejero real.

oOOo

El sol se levantaba de entre las montañas, iluminando casi por completo el valle verdoso y el reino. Unos cuantos rayos entraron por la ventana en la habitación del heredero al trono, quien se despertó poco a poco al sentir la luz en sus ojos. Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta y dio permiso de que entraran, sabiendo que se trataban de las sirvientas. Cinco mujeres uniformadas entraron a la habitación y prepararon todo rápidamente para que el príncipe pudiera darse un baño, al mismo tiempo que le dejaban el desayuno.

Cuando las mujeres salieron del cuarto después de dar una reverencia, Hiroki comenzó a bañarse antes de que el agua caliente pudiera enfriarse. Al terminar se vistió de sus típicas ropas y acomodó un poco su cabello sin importarle mucho que se viera desordenado.

Se dedicó a ver por la ventana mientras desayunaba y pensaba que haría ese día, sabiendo que no podía hacer mucho dentro del castillo y que se le prohibía salir de este. Esperando que la biblioteca estuviera arreglada después del incidente de ayer, salió de su habitación distraídamente.

"Buenos días, Hiro-san."

"¡Ahh!" gritó sorprendido el castaño y luego se calmó al ver que se trataba del soldado, quien traía una sonrisa en el rostro "_Ya me había olvidado de este idiota._"

"Perdón por asustarlo," se disculpó Nowaki con un rostro preocupado "No era mi intención."

"Simplemente no lo vuelvas a hacer," dijo ya más tranquilo el príncipe "Al menos espera que note que ya estés aquí."

"Si, Hiro-san," volvió a sonreírle.

Hiroki comenzó a caminar por los pasillos seguido del pelinegro, ambos en silencio. El soldado notó inmediatamente que el heredero iba directamente hacia la biblioteca real.

"Lamento decirle que la biblioteca aun no está terminada, Hiro-san," le anunció y Hiroki se detuvo para voltear a verlo.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" le preguntó.

"Pasé por ahí antes de llegar a su habitación," le contesta con la misma sonrisa y el príncipe solo se queja en un murmuro "Si no le molesta, ya tengo algo en mente para hoy."

"¿Huh? ¿En este aburrido castillo?" pregunta burlonamente "Bueno adelante, me gustaría saber tus planes."

"¿Sabe manejar una espada, Hiro-san?"

oOOo

"Querido, ¿crees que este nivel de seguridad es suficiente?" pregunta la reina a su esposo mientras ella observaba por la ventana del estudio del rey.

"Es lo mejor que puedo hacer, Hanako," le responde sin quitarle la vista a unos documentos "Y mientras Hiroki no salga del castillo todo estará bien."

"Pero eso es lo que lo mantiene en su decisión en no aceptar la corona," se acerca a su esposo "¿Y si lo dejáramos recorrer el reino por un día?"

"¡Absolutamente no!" responde con un golpe a la mesa "Aunque lo hiciéramos, el correrá un peligro mayor."

"Para eso llamamos a Kusama Nowaki, querido, él protegió a nuestro hijo en el ataque en la biblioteca. Si algo más llegara a pasar, sé que ese joven protegerá a Hiroki."

"Lo siento, Hanako, pero no puedo concederle tal cosa," dijo levantándose de su asiento "Además, quiera o no, Hiroki será el próximo rey."

Escuchan unos golpes a la puerta y esta se abre dejando ver al consejero real, "Majestades, me gustaría que me acompañaran por un momento, tengo algo que mostrarles."

oOOo

El príncipe cayó sobre su trasero por quinta vez en esa hora, al mismo tiempo que la espada caía a su lado. Una mano aparecía frente al castaño para que le sirviera de apoyo para que se levantara, las primeras veces no aceptó la ayuda, pero esta vez no sabía si aceptar la ayuda y tragarse su orgullo o seguir levantándose solo.

"Solo está en posición de defensa, Hiro-san," le explicó sin quitar su mano "Si no ataca cuando el enemigo tenga una zona abierta, usted podría caer y eso sería una desventaja para usted."

"Suena muy sencillo para un soldado," contesta el príncipe algo molesto "Dejé de tomar estas lecciones hace años."

"Me lo imaginé, lo noté después del ataque en la biblioteca," le comenta sinceramente "Escuche Hiro-san, protegeré su vida con mi espada, pero no dejemos que el enemigo lo vea vulnerable. Y aunque no me gusta decirle esto, pero no siempre podré protegerlo de todo."

Hiroki se quedó callado ante las palabras del soldado, tomó la espada y después aceptó la mano que le ayudó a levantarse. Cuando ya estaba se encontraba de pie, tardó un momento antes de separar su mano de la otra.

"¿Quiere volver a intentarlo?" escuchó al soldado preguntarle y el castaño solo asintió.

Volvieron a sus posiciones y Nowaki dejó que Hiroki diera el primer ataque. El príncipe se tomó su tiempo y atacó el costado izquierdo del pelinegro, quien inmediatamente bloqueó el ataque. El castaño regresó a su posición de defensa rápidamente ya que el soldado empezaba a mandarle ataques de frente. Seguía defendiéndose y sentía que pronto caería nuevamente, no quería cometer el mismo error por sexta vez.

Las espadas se cruzaron mientras ambos hombres aplicaban presión intentando ganarle al otro. Era obvio que el soldado era mucho más fuerte que el príncipe y estaba haciendo que este retrocediera poco a poco. Hiroki estaba aplicando toda la fuerza que tenía y estaba cansándose muy rápidamente, respiró profundamente y dio un último empujón para separar las espadas. Cuando se dio cuenta, su espada estaba a escasos centímetros de la cadera del soldado, quien había detenido el ataque milagrosamente.

"Nada mal, Hiro-san," le sonrió "Puedo decir que mejoró."

"¡Pero pude haberte matado, idiota!" le grita molesto.

"Lo dudo mucho, Hiro-san, sería simplemente una herida más—"

"¿Una herida más? Escúchame ahora tú, no te tomes la vida muy a la ligera," le interrumpió "Tal vez seas el mejor soldado, pero no estás exento a la muerte."

Se sorprendió ante las palabras del castaño y después volvió a sonreírle, "Hiro-san se ve muy lindo cuando se preocupa."

"¡¿Qué es lo que dijiste, mocoso?" reclama furioso el príncipe con un enorme sonrojo en las mejillas y golpea la cabeza de Nowaki con el mango de la espada "¡T-Tampoco te emociones mucho! ¿De qué me vas a servir si estas herido?"

"Lo siento Hiro-san," se disculpa mientras se soba en donde recibió el golpe "Tendré más cuidado."

"Estoy cansado," dice sin mirar al soldado "Practicaremos más al rato."

"Como guste, Hiro-san."

Ambos salieron da la habitación donde habían estado practicando sin percatarse que, desde el segundo piso, ambos reyes y el consejero habían presenciado tal espectáculo. La reina estaba fascinada de haber visto a su hijo manejar una espada después de muchos años, mientras que el rey mantenía su rostro serio, pero su esposa sabía que por dentro estaba orgulloso de su hijo. Miyagi se alegró al ver que ambos jóvenes se estaban llevando bien y que su idea parecía estar funcionando, haciendo que olvidara que más tarde tendría que hablar con el hijo del general.

Caminando por los pasillos del castillo, Nowaki siguiendo al príncipe sin saber exactamente a donde se dirigían. Fue cuando se encontraron con un joven de menor edad que el soldado, cabello castaño claro y ojos grises, caminando hacia ellos con un rostro serio, el cual se suavizó un poco al ver a Hiroki.

"Me sorprende verte aquí, Shinobu," dice el heredero al ver al adolescente "¿Cuándo llegaste?"

"Anoche, su majestad," contesta y nota al alto soldado, quien estaba detrás del príncipe "Él debe ser tu nuevo guardián del que todos hablan."

"Kusama Nowaki," lo presentó y después se dirigió al pelinegro "Él es Takatsuki Shinobu, hijo del general."

"Un gusto poder conocerlo en persona," saludó Nowaki dando una pequeña reverencia.

"Supongo que mi padre ya les ha hablado de mi a sus tropas," dice Shinobu al dar un suspiro "Pero tú apellido se me hace conocido de algún lado, seguramente lo escuché en la escuela militar. En fin, busco al consejero real."

"Miyagi debe de estar con mis padres ahora," contesta Hiroki "En cuanto ellos salgan a su paseo de mediodía lo encontraras desocupado. ¿Pero para que lo buscas?"

La pregunta lo puso un poco nervioso, "M-Mi padre me mandó con él."

"Espéralo en su oficina, está en el ala sur," le indicó el heredero.

"Gracias, su majestad," dio una pequeña reverencia y se alejó de ahí hacia la oficina del consejero.

"Una pregunta, Hiro-san, si me lo permite," el castaño volteó a verlo y suspiró.

"Sé lo que vas a preguntar," le contesta "Estar encerrado en este castillo es demasiado aburrido y antes de que Shinobu se fuera a la escuela militar, pasaba mucho de mi tiempo conversando con él. Aunque le he dado permiso de llamarme por mi nombre, él siempre se ha negado."

"¿Por qué no me permitió a mí lo mismo?" se atrevió a preguntar Nowaki y eso sorprendió un poco a Hiroki.

"Estarás a mi lado por mucho tiempo, hasta el día de mi coronación," le responde seriamente "Después de eso, decidiré que hacer contigo. Mientras tanto, dejar de escuchar la palabra 'majestad' por ciertos tiempos hace que olvide mi miserable futuro."

"Confío en que usted será un buen rey," dice sinceramente el pelinegro.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunta con risa burlona "Si no me conoces."

"Usted hace un día que me conoce y aun así me cuenta todo esto," le responde con una sonrisa

"_Touché,_" emboza una pequeña sonrisa "Pero como te dije, estarás pegado a mi por mucho tiempo."

**Continuara… **

* * *

**(1) En la edad media, si mal no recuerdo, era muy difícil aprobar los divorcios y eran muy mal vistos. Por lo que decidí no casar a Miyagi con la hermana de Shinobu.**

**Al fin este capítulo está terminado, el trabajo me dejó tan cansada que no me daban ganas de escribir. Pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Para el siguiente capítulo voy a necesitar la descripción física de Shinoda y como solo aparece en el manga es muy difícil adivinar su color de ojos, cabello, etc. Así que si me pueden dar su opinión de cómo es él, mas o menos me daré una idea y se los agradecería mucho.**

**Otra cosa, me gusta responder a sus reviews pero ahora cambió la manera de hacerlo y es mandando mensajes privados (PM). Muchas de ustedes no tienen 'encendida' la opción de PM por lo que no les puedo responder y está prohibido por la pagina hacerlo en las notas de autor.**

**Pero eso no quita el hecho de que quiera agradecerles, así que ¡muchas gracias por sus reviews!**

**Los reviews son más que bienvenidos, así que dejen sus comentarios y/o sugerencias.**

**Mata ne~**


	5. Capitulo 3

_Disclaimer: Junjō Romantica no me pertenece, si no a Shungiku Nakamura. Solo tomo prestado sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de mis lectores, obviamente, todo sin fines de lucro._

**My Warrior**

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

El reino Kamijō era rodeado de verdes valles y numeroso cerros, al mismo tiempo que había reinos mas pequeños cerca. Las distancias entre el reino Kamijō y otro llevaban de dos a tres días, todo dependía en cómo estaba el clima. Más había un camino que todo viajero evitaba y advertía cualquiera que se atreviera a cruzarlo.

El camino mas rápido de llegar al reino Isaka era cruzando una montaña que, a simple vista, parece como cualquier otra montaña. Pero de boca en boca se corrían los rumores de lo traicionera que en verdad era. Otros decían que estaba maldita y otros juraban haber visto a un brujo lanzando conjuros hacia los viajeros. Varias eran las historias, más nadie podía confirmar nada, pero aun así los viajeros preferían usar un camino más largo que arriesgarse a pasar por la montaña.

"Con o sin brujo, la montaña es traicionera," se comentaba en una cantina de un pueblo a mitad de camino "Idiotas son los que se quieren hacer los valientes e intentan cruzarla."

"No he sabido de alguien que la haya cruzado por completo."

"¡Es por obvias razones que nadie la ha cruzado! Lo más seguro es que mueran o se regresan."

Los clientes bebían mientras seguían discutiendo, eran muchos quienes se encontraban en el grupo. Solo un hombre cubierto de una capa negra y un sombrero que ocultaba su rostro, sentado solo en la mesa de una oscura esquina, se reía de todo lo que escuchaba de la boca de aquellos hombres. Uno de ellos, sintiendo que el extraño solo se burlaba de todo ellos, volteó a verlo con una cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?" preguntó molesto.

"De todas sus tontas palabras," le contestó sin miedo el hombre y todos los demás clientes voltearon a verlo con enojo "¿Qué nunca se han puesto a pensar que todo puede ser obra de una banda de ladrones?"

"¿Ladrones?" el primer hombre se echó a reír "¡Ha, vaya iluso!"

Los demás también se echaron a carcajadas, pero eso no hizo que el hombre en la esquina se avergonzara sino hasta mostró una sonrisa mucho más grande. Se levantó de su lugar y fue hasta la barra donde se encontraban el grupo de hombres que se reían de él. Colocó varias monedas de oro sobre la mesa y todos los hombres callaron al mismo tiempo.

"Vino para todos," le ordenó al cantinero "Yo invito."

"¡Vaya, vaya! De haber sabido antes que el viajero es muy generoso," se oye un comentario "Pero ni con eso nos convencerás, chico. Ladrones… ¿para qué querrán una estúpida montaña?"

"No intento convencerlos, caballeros," dice el hombre mientras toma la copa de madera llena de vino y se pone de pie "Se oyen muchas historias sobre la montañas, yo solo aporte la mía."

"Tienes muchas imaginación, pero ladrones existen en muchos lados," otro hombre comenta "Además, si así fuera, pues que estúpidos. Una montaña puede más que ellos."

Sostiene con fuerza su copa pero nadie parece notarlo, "En ese caso, propongo un brindis por todos ustedes."

Todos alzaron sus copas con gritos de alegría y bebieron el rojizo líquido hasta el fondo. Mientras bebían, las luces del local se apagaron, al igual que de todo el pueblo. Segundos después, gritos de terror se escucharon por todos lados pero duraron solo algunos minutos. Cuando no se escuchaba nada más, poco a poco la cantina se fue alumbrando pero se sentía un calor sofocante.

El hombre de la capa se mantenía de pie en el mismo lugar, mientras que a su alrededor había sangre y los cuerpos sin vida de los clientes. Dejó caer la copa al suelo y se limpió los labios con su mano al mismo tiempo que mostraba una sádica sonrisa. Rápidamente tomó las ganancias de la cantina y salió del lugar antes de que este se desplomara gracias al fuego.

Lo que quedaba del pueblo estaba siendo consumido por las llamas al mismo tiempo que borraba cualquier rastro. Aquel hombre la capa atravesaba el pueblo hasta llegar donde más de cien hombres se estaban reuniendo con mercancías robadas de los hogares en sus manos.

"Buen trabajo, muchachos," les felicitó y todos rieron orgulloso "¿Algún sobreviviente?"

"Mujeres y niños, señor," le contestó uno "No eran muchos, huyeron hacia las colinas."

"Qué lástima," comentó el hombre de la capa con sarcasmo "Al menos me ahorraran el trabajo de correr el rumor. Larguémonos de aquí."

Todos comenzaron a caminar siguiendo al hombre de la capa, alejándose del incendio y dirigiéndose hacia la montaña. Fue cuando el líder decidió por quitarse el sombrero, dejando ver su cabello corto y rubio, ojos color miel y con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro. Uno de los bandidos le entregó su espada y este la amarró fuertemente en su cinturón.

"Hablando de sobrevivientes, pero espero que no siga con vida," se dirigió a un hombre que se encontraba a su costado "¿Alguna buena noticia del ataque al castillo?"

"Uno de nuestros hombres que pudo escapar llegó con la noticia después de que usted se fuera para el pueblo, señor, pero…" le explicó a su líder y después calló u momento antes de continuar "El príncipe sigue con—"

Desfundó su espada y con rapidez la colocó en el cuello de su subordinado, interrumpiéndolo bruscamente. Todos lo demás hombres detuvieron el paso y miraban la escena con terror. "Vaya imbéciles que son, no pudieron con un plan tan sencillo como ese."

"¡El plan fue ejecutado correctamente, señor!" explicó fuertemente y mirando con miedo a la espada "¡Pero no contaban con que un soldado se encontraba cerca del príncipe en ese momento!"

"¿Soldado? ¿Para qué estaría un soldado cerca de un príncipe?" preguntó molesto el líder.

"Al parecer es su nuevo guardián personal…" volvió a contestar el aterrorizado hombre.

El rubio mantuvo la espada alzada cerca del cuello del otro por unos segundos más, cuando la bajó, el hombre suspiro aliviado de que su líder le había perdonado la vida. Guardó su espada y se quedó con el rostro serio, pensando profundamente. Poco después mostró su sonrisa burlona y se volteó para mirar a sus hombres, quienes lo miraban con confusión.

"Tal parece que optaron por el mismo método como lo hacen con el príncipe del reino Isaka," dice el hombre de cabellos rubios "Pero con o sin guardián, el reino Kamijō caerá, al igual que todos los reinos que lo rodean."

"Nos preocuparemos después del principito consentido," continuó hablando y siguió el camino hacia la montaña "Que se confíen un poco, mientras nos encargaremos de los reinos Isaka y Usami. Después, cuando menos se los esperen… todo el valle nos pertenecerá a nosotros."

oOOo

El sol ya se estaba ocultando mientras la familia real cenaba en el comedor real. El príncipe se encontraba de buen humor por lo que había decidido hacer presencia a la hora de la cena. Los reyes se sorprendieron en grande cuando vieron a su hijo entrar a la sala seguida de su guardián, pero decidieron no interrogarlo y solo le agradecieron que los acompañara esa tarde.

Miyagi también se alegró de ver ese suceso, pensando que tal vez su idea de un guardián estaba afectando el humor del príncipe de manera positiva. Mientras la familia se acomodaba en sus respectivos lugares, el consejero llevó al joven pelinegro hacia la cocina.

"Tardarán un buen rato ahí sentados," le explicaba a Nowaki mientras entraban a la enorme cocina "Come algo y recupera energía."

"¿Pero qué hay de su majestad?" preguntó el soldado de ojos azules, mientras volteaba hacia la mesa donde los reyes se encontraban conversando con el heredero.

"Tú sabrás cuando regresar cuando ellos estén a punto de terminar, solo no dejes de mirar a tu alrededor," contestó Miyagi y le hizo un ademán con la mano en señal de que le siguiera.

Cruzaron la enorme cocina, donde Nowaki se sorprendió lo grande que era y la cantidad de gente que trabajaba en ella. El consejero real lo llevó hasta otra habitación donde había una mesa muy larga y varias sillas, todos los muebles hechos de madera. En la pared que estaba hasta el otro extremo, al fondo de la habitación, se encontraba una réplica de la pintura de la familia real.

"Este es el comedor de todos los que trabajan en el castillo," le explicó "Puedes venir aquí cuando gustes, le diré a alguien que te traiga algo de cenar."

El pelinegro mayor lo dejó solo al soldado en el comedor por unos momentos y mientras hablaba con una de la sirvientas, Nowaki se acercó al cuadro. Nunca antes había visto el cuadro original en el castillo, pensando que estaba en alguna sala que aun no conocía. La pintura mostraba al rey más joven, pero con la misma intensidad en su mirada; la reina también se notaba más joven, lo que aún conservaba era esa calidez en su sonrisa; Hiroki parecía tener la misma edad que el soldado en la pintura, no sonreía, tenía la misma expresión seria de la primera vez que lo conoció.

"Ah, recuerdo los días en que pintaron ese cuadro," escuchó una voz comentar. El soldado miró detrás de su hombro y encontró a consejero real "Días antes de que el príncipe cumpliera los dieciocho. Esas eran tardes tranquilas…"

El soldado miró a Miyagi con confusión pero no se atrevió a preguntar. Se escuchó la puerta abrirse y ambos hombres voltearon hacia esta. Dos sirvientes aparecieron con platos de comida en manos y los colocaron sobre la mesa.

"¿Gusta que le sirvamos de cenar, Miyagi-san?" preguntó uno de los sirvientes.

"Si, pero llévenla a mi oficina," contestó y ambos sirvientes asintieron al salir del comedor, miró al joven a su lado "Tengo mucho trabajo pendiente así que te dejaré por ahora. Mi oficina está en el ala sur, por si se te ofrece algo."

Le dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda y salió del lugar. Nowaki le siguió con la mirada hasta que el consejero se retirara, después tomo asiento frente a la comida y comenzó a comer tranquilamente. Por su parte Miyagi cruzó la cocina y salió de esta por una puerta diferente a la que había entrado junto con el joven de ojos azules. Se dirigió directamente hasta su oficina mientras pensaba en todo el trabajo que tenía terminar. Suspiró cansadamente antes de saludar a los guardias que resguardaban las puertas de su oficina, quienes le saludaron con una pequeña reverencia. Cuando entró a la habitación se sorprendió al ver que el lugar no estaba desierto.

"Vaya, hasta que al fin llega," escuchó una joven voz que le daba una 'grata' bienvenida.

Miyagi recorrió su mano sobre su cabello al ver al hijo del general sentado en una de las sillas que se encontraba frente a su escritorio. Había olvidado por completo que a medio día debió hablar con el adolescente, pero se había quedado viendo al príncipe practicar con la espada junto con su guardián. Ahora su trabajo pendiente tendría que esperar un poco más.

"Lamento que tuvieras que esperar hasta ahora," se disculpó mientras caminaba hacia "Hubieras mandado a alguien para que me llamara."

"Lo hice, pero al parecer la chica que vino era nueva ya que no sabía quién era el consejero real," dice malhumorado el adolescente de ojos grises "No sé cómo pueden contratar sirvientes tan inútiles."

"Hablaremos de eso después," el consejero cambia el tema repentinamente "Supongo que ya sabes el por qué tu padre te mando hablar conmigo."

Shinobu desvía un poco la mirada, "Si…"

"No quiero que esto te parezca un interrogatorio, así que solo habla y veré como puedo ayudarte con eso," el chico frente suyo se quedó callado "Tómate tu tiempo."

"Regresé de la academia militar…" comenzó a hablar el castaño mientras miraba fijamente al consejero con el ceño fruncido "Por una razón."

"Bueno si no te molesta decírmela—"

"Estoy enamorado de usted," le declaró, interrumpiendo al sorprendido pelinegro, quien miraba al hijo del general con la boca un poco abierta. Shinobu bajó un poco la mirada "Es el destino."

"¿D-Destino?" preguntó aun más confundido.

"Lo ha olvidado, ¿verdad?" pregunta sonando un poco decepcionado.

Miyagi no dice nada por unos minutos y el hijo del general solo lo mira esperando una respuesta, "Siendo sincero tengo muchas cosas que pensar para acordarme de algo en específico."

Shinobu vuelve a bajar un poco la cabeza, esa no era la respuesta que él quería escuchar.

"Entonces, ¿esa es la razón por la que regresaste de repente?" pregunta algo incómodo el pelinegro.

"Nunca quise ir a la academia militar, pero cuando mi hermana anunció el compromiso que tenía con usted… simplemente tomé mis cosas y me fui," responde sin levantar la cabeza "Y regresé al enterarme que habían roto el compromiso, de ahí supe que era el destino."

"_¿Eso es a lo que llama destino?"_ piensa el consejero real mientras suspira "¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo? Soy un hombre y fácil te debo doblar la edad, no tiene caso que le estés jugando ese tipo de bromas a la gente."

"¿Usted piensa que solo me saldría de la escuela militar y tomaría tres días de camino, sabiendo cómo está amenazado el reino, solo para jugarle una broma a alguien?" responde sin seguir mirando al hombre frente suyo, quien simplemente se queda pasmado por la respuesta y vuelve a respirar profundamente.

"Bien entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga?"

Sube la mirada y con el ceño fruncido contesta, "Tome responsabilidad."

Miyagi mira al adolescente frente suyo con sorpresa y confusión. ¿Responsabilidad? ¿A qué se refería con eso? Definitivamente no entendía a la juventud, ni mucho menos al joven frente suyo. De verdad que se estaba convirtiendo en una amenaza, de repente llegar a atacar sin previo aviso.

"_Terrorista…_" pensaba el pelinegro.

Shinobu se levanta de su lugar sin decir nada, sorprendiendo al consejero, quien por dentro ya se estaba sintiendo aliviado de que el joven ya se retiraba. Pero no esperaba que este le volviera a dirigir la palabra.

"Mi padre me debe de estar buscando," caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió, pero antes de salir por esta volteó a ver al consejero "Espero que piense bien en cómo se va a responsabilizar."

El hijo del general salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta, dejando a un problemático Miyagi. Ahora no solo tenía que lidiar con un rey y su reino en peligro, ahora tenía que preocuparse por un terrorista que solo venía por él. Definitivamente tenía el peor trabajo del mundo.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Algo que quiero aclarar, ya que hay quienes creen que abandono los fics porque tardo en actualizar. No soy de las que actualizan cada semana, lo hago cada mes y si es que tengo tiempo o inspiración. Si llegara a abandonar un fic les haría saber primero, por ahora no tengo planeado dejar nada inconcluso.**

**Hablando de avisar… al parecer no actualizare hasta agosto ya que me voy de vacaciones y quise publicar esto antes de irme. Así que los reviews son más que bienvenidos.**

_**Mata ne~**_


	6. Capitulo 4

_Disclaimer: Junjō Romantica no me pertenece, si no a Shungiku Nakamura. Solo tomo prestado sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de mis lectores, obviamente, todo sin fines de lucro._

**My Warrior**

**Capitulo 4**

* * *

Si cruzas el bosque frondoso y sigues tu camino por las praderas donde los granjeros cultivan el maíz y algunas verduras, llegaras por lo menos en dos días al territorio del reino Usami. Un reino no muy grande como el reino Kamijō pero sigue siendo unos de los reinos mas influyentes y poderosos del valle, pero que eso no te confunda, siempre se ha dicho que uno no debe confiarse por las apariencias.

El rey Fuyuhiko era un hombre de negocios y sabía cómo mantener la economía de su pueblo estable, aunque eso le puedo haber beneficiado para agrandar su reino, él era un hombre que buscaba la paz y solo hacía alianzas con los reinos vecinos, lo que hacía que los productos hechos dentro de su reino fueron exportados hacia otros rincones del valle.

Podía decirse que era un buen gobernante, pero solo los que trabajaban dentro del castillo podían asegurar que no era un buen padre o al menos lo intentaba. Siendo padre de dos hijos varones, Haruhiko el primogénito y Akihiko el menor, los amaba por igual y quería lo mejor para ellos aunque sus métodos fueran algo despiadados en su necesidad de cumplir con ello. Esto hizo que ambos hermanos se odiaran y crearan una rivalidad entre ellos.

No necesariamente peleaban por la atención de su padre o por la corona. Era por ley que el primogénito debería ser quien fuera coronado al morir el padre y a Akihiko eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto ya que, después de tantos años de convivir con el príncipe Hiroki, el menor de los Usami estaba decidido que él tampoco quería ser rey. No le importaba lo que sería de su vida después de negar la corona, eso era antes de que el príncipe de cabellos castaños le convenciera de ser escritor.

El príncipe de cabellos plateados tenía un don para la escritura y nunca había pensado ser escritor o publicar alguna de sus obras, pero desde que su amigo de la infancia descubrió unos pergaminos donde el peli plateado tenia escrito sus obras este no le ha dejado de insistir. Al final, le prometió a su amigo que lo haría.

El plan parecía que funcionaría, hasta que su padre le llegó con la noticia que su hermano Haruhiko contraería matrimonio con una princesa extranjera y que se convertiría en el rey de aquel lejano reino, dejando el presente reino Usami en sus manos.

"¡Esto ha sido una noticia directamente del paraíso!" exclamaba feliz el rey "Ahora podré descansar en paz sabiendo que mis dos hijos serán reyes."

"Yo no seré rey," anunció seriamente el príncipe de cabellos plateados.

"¡Pero claro que lo serás! ¡Tu hermano—!"

"Entendí lo que me dijiste, padre," le interrumpió "Pero aun así no me convertiré en rey, renuncio a la corona."

"¡¿Cómo puedes decir semejante barbaridad?" preguntó furioso el gobernante y después se dio cuenta de algo "Ya veo… el príncipe del reino Kamiyō debió envenenarte la cabeza con su locas ideas de renunciar al trono."

"Tal vez, pero esta es una decisión que he tomado desde hace tiempo."

"¿Y qué pretendes hacer, eh? ¿De qué vivirás?" preguntó el rey mirando desafiante al menor de sus hijos, quien no cambió su expresión ni se sintió sumiso ante esa mirada.

"Eso no te incumbe, ya que es algo que nunca entenderás," respondió directamente haciendo que su padre su pusiera aun mas furioso.

Golpeó fuertemente la mesa de escritorio con el puño, "¡He tenido suficiente! ¡Te convertirás en rey quieras o no! ¡Y créeme que haré que eso se cumpla!"

Akihiko salió mudo del estudio del hombre que se hacía llamar su padre después de esas palabras. Ya no quiso discutir con el rey porque sabía que era inútil. Estaba cansado y solo quería alejarse lo más que pudiera de todo lo que tuviera que ver con el reino, coronación y sobre todo de su hermano.

Empezó a caminar a grandes zancadas por los pasillos del castillo hasta sus aposentos y al girar en una esquina no se fijo que alguien más caminaba por esos rumbos, haciendo que ambos cuerpos chocaran. El príncipe supo mantener el equilibrio, pero la otra persona no tuvo la misma habilidad ya que había caído al suelo sobre su trasero y las sabanas sucias que traía en mano estaban esparcidas a su alrededor.

Levantó la mirada y al darse cuenta que uno de los príncipes estaba frente suyo se pudo de inmediato de pie e hizo una reverencia mientras se disculpaba, "¡Lo siento su majestad! ¡Todo fue mi culpa!"

El peli plateado se le quedó mirando al joven de cabellos castaños que tenía enfrente, supo de inmediato que se trataba de un sirviente pero estaba seguro que no lo había visto antes por el palacio. Cabello de color castaños, grandes ojos verdes y quien debería tener unos dieciséis años… aunque los sirvientes estaban obligados a ser discretos y no llamar mucho la atención, el joven enfrente al príncipe era alguien que llamaba la atención sin crear gran revuelo.

"Solo ten cuidado la próxima vez," dijo tranquilamente Akihiko y comenzó a caminar nuevamente, pasando a un lado del sirviente "Y recoge todo esto."

"¡S-Si señor!"

Antes de alejarse más, el peli plateado miró nuevamente al joven de reojo para intentar recordar sus facciones. Ya tenía idea de cómo averiguar sobre el adolescente y solo podía contar con una sola persona para ello. Inmediatamente se dirigió hasta la oficina de la mano derecha de su padre, el consejero real Tanaka, quien recibió al joven príncipe con gran sorpresa.

"Príncipe Akihiko, no todos los días tengo el placer de recibirlo en mi oficina."

"Seré breve, Tanaka," dijo el príncipe mientras veía la pila de papales que tenía el consejero sobre su escritorio "Entiendo que mi padre lo ha tenido ocupado."

"Así es, su majestad," asintió el hombre "Pero dígame su majestad, ¿qué se le ofrece?"

"¿Han tenido que contratar nuevos sirvientes?" preguntó el peli plateado, sorprendiendo un poco al consejero real.

"Bueno con los preparativos de la boda de su hermano hemos tenido que reclutar mas personas," contestó "¿Por qué lo pregunta?"

"Un chico. Cabello castaño, ojos verdes y debe tener como dieciséis años, ¿cuál es su nombre?" preguntó sin rodeos y Tanaka solo sonrió después de escuchar la descripción.

"Ese debe ser Misaki, es hermano menor del joven Takahiro, quien trabaja en los establos. Estoy seguro que hoy es su primer día en el castillo."

"Entiendo. Gracias por la información, Tanaka," se despidió del consejero real y salió de la oficina para dirigirse, ahora sí, hacia su habitación.

No entendía por qué le estaba dando importancia sobre la identidad de un simple sirviente, una persona que solo tenía trabajos y ordenes que atender, pero esos grandes ojos verdes le habían llamado mucho la atención. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del príncipe, tal vez podría divertirse un poco con el adolescente y así conocerlo más. Siempre podría ignorarlo cuando se aburriera, pero por el momento tendría un poco de diversión dentro del castillo.

oOOo

El príncipe se sorprendió al notar que, desde hace varios días, no se ha podido topar nuevamente con aquel sirviente de ojos verdes. Por lo que una tarde canceló todas las lecciones que tenía ese día, dando por excusa que solo quería dar un paseo por el castillo cuando en realidad fue en búsqueda del adolescente.

Tras recorrer la mitad del castillo, decidió tomar un descanso en el jardín privado de la familia real. Fue tal su sorpresa al encontrarse al susodicho sirviente mirando asombrado la fuente que se encontraba en medio del jardín, la cual era una escultura de una joven de largos cabellos, vestida con un simple vestido, y cargando un jarrón en manos. A su alrededor estaban unos querubines con jarrones en manos y el agua de la fuente salían de ellos.

"Impresionante, ¿no es así?"

El adolescente asintió y después se puso rígido al reconocer la voz de la persona que se encontraba detrás de él. Lentamente volteó el rostro y se encontró cara a cara con el menor de los príncipes.

"¡Ah, majestad!"

"Ya tienes el honor de sentirte halagado después de haber conocido a mi madre," dijo el príncipe mientras miraba la fuente.

El sirviente volteó de nuevo para ver la escultura, prestando atención a la mujer. Supo inmediatamente que no era la viva imagen de la difunta reina, ya que había visto pinturas de ella por todo el castillo, pero ahora que lo notaba podía ver cierta semejanza con el menor de los príncipes.

"¿M-Majestad…?" intentó decir algo pero no encontraba las palabras correctas, no quería sonar insolente frente a un miembro de la familia real.

"Misaki," le llamó el peli plateado mirando al castaño, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco "Ese es tu nombre, ¿cierto?"

"S-Si, su majestad," respondió nerviosamente.

"Este lugar está fuera de los límites de muchos de los sirvientes, a excepción de los jardineros," explicó el príncipe y Misaki solo bajó la mirada.

"_¡Lo sabía! Sabía que no duraría más de un mes trabajando dentro del castillo,_" pensaba el sirviente de ojos verdes "_Lo siento hermano, te fallé._"

"No diré que te encontré rondando por aquí," continuaba el príncipe "Solo por esta vez."

Levantó la mirada, sorprendido por la oportunidad que le estaban dando, y sonrió. "¡Gracias, su majestad!"

Akihiko sintió como la sangre se le subía a sus mejillas al ver esa hermosa y sincera sonrisa, y para que el otro no pudiera notarla, desvió su cabeza hacia el otro lado rápidamente.

"Pero tengo que asegurarme que te ganaste el derecho de ser perdonado," dijo sin voltear a ver al joven "Desde mañana trabajaras como parte de mis sirvientes personales."

"¿Eh?" sus ojos se abrieron completamente "¿_Sirviente personal? Hermano… ¿en qué lío me he metido?_"

Los príncipes contaban cada quien con un pequeño número de sirvientes que solo deben servir a su correspondiente príncipe y cumplir cualquier capricho de este. El rey lo había ordenado pensando que así tendría a sus hijos bien atendidos y así poder concentrarse mejor en como gobernar un país. Al igual que, cuando cualquiera de los príncipes saliera del reino, sus sirvientes personales deberían partir con ellos.

Entre los mismos sirvientes del castillo decían que ser un sirviente personal era un trabajo demasiado esclavizado, ya que era cumplir _todos _los caprichos de los hijos del rey. Por más absurdo que fuese y tenía que ser seguido a como fue ordenado. Además, las salidas de los príncipes fuera del reino normalmente eran inesperadas, por lo que se tenía que estar preparado para cuando eso pasaba.

Pero Misaki no podía imponerse ante la palabra del príncipe, ya que su libertad y su vida dependían de un hilo. Ya que al negarse, podría ser encarcelado en las mazmorras o ser sentenciado a muerte, dependiendo en que humor se encontraba el rey. Así fue como el joven de cabellos castaños se convirtió en parte del equipo de sirvientes personales del príncipe Akihiko.

oOOo

Cuando llegó con su hermano con las _nuevas buenas_, este no pudo decir mucho. Solo se limitó a sonreírle a su pequeño hermano y desearle buena suerte, agregando que ahora tendría una mejor paga. Eso era lo único que le confortaba al adolescente.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano en la madrugada, Misaki se presentó en el comedor de los empleados del palacio donde le esperaban los otros tres sirvientes personales del príncipe y el consejero real. Se le dio un nuevo uniforme y un par extra, diciéndole que tenía que usarlo diario y mantenerlo impecable.

Usó un pequeño almacén para cambiarse y notó que el uniforme le quedaba un poco grande. Cuando le hizo saber al consejero, este le contestó que se hizo a propósito ya que probablemente crecería y el uniforme le quedaría a la medida. Misaki lo entendió y no dijo más al respecto.

Tanaka les dio instrucciones generales y los mandó a su primera tarea, que era preparar el baño del príncipe. Mientras se preparaban, los viejos sirvientes se presentaron ante el adolescente de ojos verdes y le desearon la mejor de las suertes.

"Trabajar para el príncipe Akihiko no es tan pesado," comentaba uno de los sirvientes quien se llamaba Yasuo, un joven no mayor de treinta años, cabellos negros y tez morena "Tienes suerte de no haber sido elegido por el príncipe Haruhiko, he escuchado que trata a sus sirvientes como animales."

"¡Yasuo!" le regaño una rubia de ojos azules "Si alguien llega a escucharte—"

"Tranquila Fumie, no hay nadie más aquí," le interrumpió el sirviente quien llevaba mas tiempo trabajando para el príncipe, Fudo, un hombre a mediados de los treinta de cabellos castaños claros y con un extraño color de ojos, que eran como de un color verde olivo "Anda y termina de calentar el agua."

"El príncipe Akihiko si no se encuentra tomando sus clases, normalmente se la pasa en la biblioteca real todo el día," le continuó explicando Yasuo a Misaki mientras doblaban las toallas "Le preparamos el baño, estamos presentes en sus clases de arco y flecha al igual que de espada, cuando va a montar a caballo… eso es lo básico. Cuando se encierra en la biblioteca solo nos aseguramos de llevarle la comida y la cena, y estar pendiente por si no se le ofrece algo. Fuera de eso, todo es bastante tranquilo."

Para su suerte, el primer día de Misaki fue bastante tranquilo pero sabía que no siempre sería así. En los siguientes días, cuando tenían que estar en las clases del príncipe, las horas parecían pasar demasiado lento y solo luchaba contra sus parpados para no quedarse dormido. La única clase a la que le gustaba asistir era en la de arco y flecha, donde siempre terminaba maravillado por la puntería que poseía el peli plateado.

Una tarde, varias semanas después de empezar a trabajar como sirviente personal, le tocaba al adolescente de ojos verdes llevarle el almuerzo al menor de los príncipes a la biblioteca. Tocó la puerta antes de entrar y esperó a que le autorizaran la entrada. Después de escuchar la voz del príncipe, abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación.

"Le traigo el almuerzo, su majestad," dijo mientras dejaba la charola de comida sobre una mesa.

"Veo que te has acostumbrado a tu trabajo, Misaki," le llamó Akihiko mientras colocaba el libro que estaba leyendo sobre sus piernas "Puedo decir que te has merecido el perdón."

"Se lo agradezco, su majestad," sonrió y dio una pequeña reverencia.

Levantó nuevamente el libro y regresó sus ojos hacia la lectura, "¿Sabes por qué te dije ese día que tenías el placer de haber conocido a mi madre?"

Misaki se sorprendió ante la repentina pregunta del príncipe, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, el peli plateado continuó.

"Como lo habrás pensado, no soy hijo legitimo de la reina, solo mi hermano. Mi padre tuvo una aventura con una doncella con quien estuvo ciegamente enamorado y quien quedó embarazada. Tuvo tanta suerte el maldito que la reina también estuviera embarazada y que ambas dieran a luz el mismo día. El hijo de la reina nació muerto y mi madre murió en el parto, por lo que decidieron hacerle creer a la reina que yo era su hijo."

El adolescente se quedó perplejo a lo que le estaba contando el príncipe, no sabía por qué le estaba contando todo esto y sentía que no merecía saberlo.

"Mi padre mandó hacer esa fuente en nombre de la única mujer que había amado y la reina nunca sospechó nada, o eso es lo que creen. Si yo sé todo esto es porque ella seguramente llegó a descubrirlo, pero no dijo nada por el bien del reino."

"¿Por qué me está diciendo todo esto, su majestad?" preguntó quedamente pero el peli plateado escuchó perfectamente.

"Confío en ti Misaki," respondió sinceramente "Solo eso."

oOOo

"Excelente puntería, su majestad."

Sus sirvientes personales aplaudieron al ver como el daba en el blanco con el arco y flecha a ciento cincuenta kilómetros de distancia. Había decidido practicar distancias más largas por lo que salieron a terrenos fuera del castillo con una escolta de soldados que se encontraba cerca de ellos.

Los aplausos y las felicitaciones no hacían feliz a Akihiko, porque sus empleados ya conocían su buena puntería, lo único que lo alegraba era la cara de asombro que hacia Misaki cada vez que daba en el centro. El adolescente había cambiado algo en el príncipe que solo pocas personas se habían dado cuenta, y _pocas_ solo se limitaba a dos personas: Tanaka y Fudo; las únicas personas que conocían bien al joven príncipe.

"Trescientos metros," ordenó el príncipe y dos sirvientes movieron el blanco a la distancia indicada.

Una brisa se soltó haciendo que hojas de los arboles salieran volando y el peli plateado esperó a que esta se calmara para poder hacer su tiro. Por su parte, el joven de ojos verdes tuvo la sospecha que esa brisa no solo anunciaba la venida del otoño, sino pudo sentir que _algo_ no estaba bien.

El viento se detuvo y el príncipe se preparó para lanzar, manteniendo los ojos fijos en el centro del blanco. Los sirvientes se mantenían en silencio por lo que pudo escuchar perfectamente un ruido que lo hizo cambiar de dirección y disparar hacia su derecha. El sonido de un hombre gritando de dolor fue lo que soltó la segunda flecha… y no precisamente del arco del príncipe.

"¡Misaki!"

Akihiko había sido quien había gritado su nombre, pero este fue rodeado por los escudos de los soldados impidiéndole moverse de su lugar. La flecha iba directo hacía él y cerró los ojos esperando el impacto… el que nunca llegó. Cuando abrió los ojos, encontró al hombre de tez morena enfrente de él con la flecha incrustada en su pecho.

"¡Yasuo!" gritó espantada Fumie, mientras observaba como su compañero caía en césped y Fudo corría hacia él.

"Yasuo-san… ¿por qué?" preguntó aun en shock el más joven de los sirvientes.

"Mi-saki…-kun…" intentaba hablar el herido y Fudo le gritaba diciendo que no hablara para que ahorrara energías, pero el joven no le hizo caso "Tienes una v-vida… por delante… n-no como un… p-pobre diablo co-mo… yo… cuida d-de su majestad…"

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de dar un último aliento. La rubia gritó por última vez mientras lloraba por la muerte de su compañero. El mayor de los sirvientes solo bajo la cabeza mientras con su mano le cerraba los ojos a Yasuo. Misaki aun no podía creer lo que había presenciado y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin control de sus ojos verdes.

Akihiko había visto todo desde su lugar, resguardado por soldados, mantenía su rostro serio pero sus manos se había hecho puños. No solo se lamentaba de la muerte de uno de sus sirvientes personales, si no de que se sentía culpable de que el adolescente de cabellos castaños tuviera que pasar por todo eso.

oOOo

"El atacante llevaba consigo un nota, su majestad," le informaba el general al rey y a los dos hijos presentes "Dirigida a usted y amenazando al reino."

El rey suspiró ante las noticias dadas, "Parece ser que los terroristas no solo pensaban amenazar al reino Kamijō si no a todo el valle, ¿no han llegado noticias del reino Isaka?"

"No, su majestad," respondió el soldado de alto rango "Pero hemos mandado las alertas al reino Isaka como lo ordenó."

"Bien. Puede retirarse, general," el hombre dio una reverencia y salió del estudio privado del gobernante "Con tu prometida fuera del reino no queda más remedio que suspender la boda, Haruhiko, es muy arriesgado que cualquiera salga o entre del reino."

"No es a mí a quien quieren muerto," habló el primogénito "El que será rey de estas tierras es Akihiko. La muerte de uno de sus inservibles sirvientes sirve como prueba."

"No es momentos de sus peleas que ya he tenido suficiente," el rey dijo antes de que el peli plateado pudiera responderle a su hermano "No pienso arriesgar la vida de ninguno de los dos pero temo decir que el castillo no sea suficiente para protegerlos. Por lo pronto los mandaré a ambos al reino Elden."

"No pienso ir con él," reclamó el menor refiriéndose a su hermano "Ni muchos menos ir al lugar donde se convertirá en gobernante."

"Ni si quieras estas invitado, Akihiko."

"Silencio," les ordenó "Ustedes en verdad que hacen las cosas más difíciles. Me pondré en contacto con los reyes del reino Kamijō e Isaka para decidir cuál será el mejor lugar para mandarte Akihiko."

Los dos príncipes estuvieron satisfechos con la decisión y salieron de la habitación para dejar a su padre en sus asuntos. El peli plateado pensaba ir a su habitación pero decidió averiguar cómo se encontraba Misaki, quien seguramente estaba en el funeral de Yasuo junto con los otros sirvientes.

"¿Vas a ir a tu difunto sirviente?" preguntó burlonamente su hermano.

"Déjame en paz," le contestó mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo hacia el oeste.

"Escuché que te has llevado bien con uno de tus sirvientes, ¿cuál era su nombre?" decía mientras caminaba detrás de él "Oh si, Misaki. Sería una lástima que no pudieras llevártelo contigo a donde quiera que te lleven."

Detuvo sus pasos y volteó a ver desafiante al primogénito, "Me has quitado muchas cosas, Haruhiko, pero tocas a Misaki y no llegaras a tu propia boda."

"¿Es acaso una amenaza?" preguntó sarcásticamente "Bien, acepto tu reto."

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Capítulo dedicado a la pareja Romantica… y vaya que me salió largo.**

**Pero lo que debería hacer es ponerme de rodillas y pedir perdón por haberme tardado… lo siento perdí la cuenta, en fin… **_**mucho**_** tiempo en actualizar. Regalo de Navidad atrasado y publicado antes de que se acabara el año.**

**Mi disculpa sería más larga pero tengo que madrugar en el último día del año, el trabajo me llama.**

**Feliz **_**super atrasada**_** Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo 2012.**

**P.D. **_**Second Chance**_** espero tenerlo actualizado más tarde pero, lamentablemente, no puedo prometer nada.**


	7. Capitulo 5

_Disclaimer: Junjō Romantica no me pertenece, si no a Shungiku Nakamura. Solo tomo prestado sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de mis lectores, obviamente, todo sin fines de lucro._

**My Warrior**

**Capitulo 5**

* * *

Cuando fue informado que un halcón, que provenía del reino Usami, había llegado con un mensaje urgente, el rey Hiroshi inmediatamente dedujo que el contenido no traería buenas noticias. Y efectivamente, se le avisaba que hubo un ataque contra la vida del príncipe Akihiko y el rey solicitaba una audiencia con él tanto como con el rey del reino Isaka.

Respiró profundamente y exhaló para calmar sus nervios. No solo peligraba la vida de su hijo si no la de todos los príncipes del valle, quien deseaba deshacerse de todos los herederos buscaba apoderarse de todo. La pregunta era: ¿quién era el sediento de poder?

El gobernante mandó llamar a su esposa, y esta fue informada de todo. Una cara de preocupación fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de ella que parecía decirle todo lo que el rey quería saber y no esperaba más. Después de unos segundos de silencio, Hanako preguntó si deberían informarle de lo sucedido a su hijo, a lo que el rey respondió:

"Primero quiero organizar una asamblea entre los tres reinos y después hablaré con Hiroki."

"¿Pero dónde realizar tal asamblea?" preguntó la reina "Si los tres majestades se reúnen en un solo reino, este será blanco de ataques."

"Lo sé, concuerdo contigo en eso," dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia su mujer "Es por eso que la realizaremos en el único territorio neutral del valle y son poco quienes le conocen."

"¿Te refieres a la pequeña isla donde se encuentra el convento?"

Asintió levemente al igual que respondía, "Exactamente."

La isla del convento era uno de los mayores secretos que se le confiaban a un nuevo rey, los cuales el antiguo gobernante debía revelarlos a su sucesor antes de morir. En aquel pedazo de tierra rodeado de agua salada se encontraba un majestuoso y hermoso convento donde habitaban los monjes, quienes pasaban sus días pacíficamente su vida religiosa apartados de la sociedad. No muchos conocen la ubicación de tal lugar y es por eso que se le considera un territorio neutro.

"¡Entonces podría ser el lugar perfecto para ocultar a los príncipes!" exclamó la mujer "Los monjes seguramente no tengan problema alguno."

"Eso los discutiré con los otros reyes, Hanako, al igual que con los monjes," responde el gobernante "Por lo pronto los príncipes se quedaran en sus respectivos reinos mientras lidiamos con todo esto."

Tomó delicadamente una de las manos de su marido, "Te apoyaré en tus decisiones, siempre."

Durante los siguientes días los gobernantes de los tres reinos se pusieron de acuerdo en donde realizar la asamblea, la isla era la mejor opción por la cual ninguno se opuso a la idea. El reino más alejado de la costa era Kamijō, seguido de Usami; el único reino donde su castillo daba con vista al mar y con un puerto abierto al comercio le pertenecía a Isaka por lo que decidieron que lo mejor era presentarse en el puerto dentro de diez días. Abordaría cada quien un barco común una madrugada y partirían lo más pronto posible sin levantar sospechas.

Tres días antes de su partida, el rey Hiroshi mandó llamar su único hijo a su estudio, orden que no sorprendió mucho al príncipe ya que suponía la razón por la cual su padre lo llamó para hablar en privado. El príncipe se presentó en el lugar junto con su guardián, quien se reverenció ante su rey y se disponía a salir de la habitación para dejar a la familia real en sus asuntos.

"No creo que sea necesario, Kusama," dijo el rey, deteniendo con su ronca voz al joven pelinegro "No tengo ningún problema que estés presente, ¿qué me dices tú, Hiroki?"

"Ningún problema en absoluto, padre," respondió casi de inmediato y se sintió un poco apenado por tal hecho, haciendo que desviara su mirada.

"Se lo agradezco, su majestad," agradeció el joven con una sonrisa y volvía a hacer una reverencia para después colocarse a un lado de la puerta mientras mirada hacia enfrente.

"Ahora hijo mío, tenemos que hablar de un tema sumamente importante," comenzó el castaño mayor sacando de uno de los cajones de su escritorio un pergamino enrollado, largo y algo desgastado; pero simplemente lo dejó sobre el mueble sin desenvolverlo "Lamento informarte que hubo un ataque en el reino Usami contra el menor de los príncipes."

"¿¡Cómo!?" exclamó el heredero mientras se abalanzaba al escritorio, golpeándolo fuertemente con su manos "¿Akihiko está bien? ¿Está herido?"

"Se encuentra ileso, lamentablemente uno de sus sirvientes murió en acto," respondió tranquilamente el padre.

Suspiró tranquilo para después volver a preguntar, "¿Hace cuanto sucedió?"

"Siete días."

"¿¡Y cómo es que me vengo enterando ahora!?" le gritó molesto "¡Se me debió informar inmediatamente!"

"Guarda tu compostura, Hiroki," le regaño alzando la voz "La razón por la tardanza de anunciártelo fue por temor a que se te ocurriera alguna tontería. Además, tenía una reunión muy importante que organizar."

"¿Una reunión?"

En ese momento el gobernante del reino Kamijō desenrolló el pergamino que se encontraba en su escritorio, mostrando un viejo mapa que, a pesar de los años de antigüedad que debía tener, la tinta con la que fue hecho se mostraba intacta. La costa este del valle estaba hermosamente dibujada al igual que una parte del reino Isaka. La gran parte del pergamino indicaba el océano y casi en medio de este, una pequeña isla estaba dibujada con el nombre escrito a mano de esta justo a un lado.

"_La vie__sacrée_…" leyó Hiroki mientras veía con asombro tal objeto, sin darse cuenta como los ojos de su guardián se abrían de par en par "Creí que ese lugar era solo una leyenda."

"Eso es como te lo hizo creer Miyagi, pero está lejos de serlo," comentó Hiroshi "_La vie__sacrée_ es uno de los secretos que debe cargar un rey, los cuales debo revelarte antes de que te coronen pero hablaremos de eso después." El príncipe levantó la mirada para ahora prestarle atención a su progenitor "El rey Usami ha convocado una audiencia real con los reyes del valle y debido al peligro que corre nuestro reino, el miedo se ha propagado a otros lugares. Siendo considerada la isla como un territorio neutro, hemos llegado a un acuerdo de llevar a cabo la audiencia ahí."

"Entonces, en cualquier momento te irás para asistir a esta asamblea…" dedujo el príncipe.

"En tres días," le confirmó, dándole la razón a su único hijo. Después su mirada se suavizó un poco "Tantos años desde mi última vez que dejé el castillo, solo para estar al pendiente de tu seguridad…"

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de tenerme como animal aquí encerrado por casi toda mi vida?" preguntó sin siquiera sonar molesto, pero se pudo notar algo de dolor en sus palabras "Bien pudiste salir a tus batallas y regresar orgulloso de tus victorias, pero en cambio tú—"

Colocó una mano sobre el hombro del príncipe haciendo que callara, "Estoy en medio de una batalla, Hiroki y no es cualquier otra." Se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar, "Por lo que en mi ausencia, asumirás todas mis responsabilidades reales."

"¡¿Huh?!"

"Toma esto como un entrenamiento antes de tu coronación, pero no te aflijas tanto que Miyagi y tu madre te ayudarán," le dio unas cuantas palmadas más en el hombro hasta que su hijo se hizo a un lado y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

"¡Debí imaginarme todo este chantaje!" exclamó el ahora si molesto heredero.

Nowaki sonreía al escuchar todo y se disponía a salir junto con el príncipe cuando el rey volvió a hablar al estar solo los dos en el estudio real.

"Kusama," el mencionado volteó completamente a ver a su gobernante "En mi ausencia le pido que apoye y anime a mi hijo a que cumpla con las responsabilidades reales, además de protegerlo."

"¿No es una orden, su majestad?" preguntó el guardían.

"No veo que sea necesario," respondió con una media sonrisa "Al igual que muchos, esperas que mi hijo se convierta en el siguiente rey y yo solo te repito lo que ya sabes."

oOOo

"¿Qué pretenden ganar cuando soy el último en enterarme? ¡Ese Bakahiko debió decirme en cuanto antes!"

En cuanto salieron de la pequeña audiencia, Hiroki le ordenó a su guardián que le consiguiera un ave mensajera, especificando una en particular, y que lo viera en una de las habitaciones reales de la cual le dio instrucciones rápidas de cómo llegar. Nowaki se negó al principio y estaba por decir que no podía dejarlo andar solo por el castillo cuando el príncipe se marchó a grandes pasos gritándole que era una orden. El pobre pelinegro solo esperaba que no se metiera en problemas por el capricho del castaño.

Cuando llegó a la habitación indicada con el ave en una pequeña jaula, el soldado respiró tranquilo al ver que el joven príncipe se encontraba en la habitación y no se había percatado de la llegada del otro. Después se fijó que los muebles se encontraban cubiertos por telas blancas, para evitar que estos se llenaran de polvo, dándole a entender que la habitación llevaba tiempo sin usarse.

"Tardaste," le dijo Hiroki ya cuando notó a su guardián en la puerta.

"Lo siento Hiro-san," se disculpó y caminó hasta el heredero, quien le pidió que sostuviera la jaula mientras él colocaba un pequeño pedazo de papel en la pata del animal. Nowaki estaba a punto de preguntar a quien le pertenecía la habitación pero el castaño le ganó la palabra al decirle que saldrían al balcón.

Cuando las puertas de madera se abrieron, el viento sopló fuertemente haciendo que el polvo del cuarto se levantara y unas cuantas telas se cayeran de los muebles. Pero el joven de ojos azules estaba más maravillado de la hermosa vista del reino completo que preocuparse por lo demás. Eran pasadas de medio día con un cielo despejado, dejando así ver el pueblo y gran parte del valle que rodeaba el castillo.

Hiroki volvió a meter las manos dentro de la jaula para ahora sacar al ave, con mucho cuidado tomó al animal y lo sacó, checando que la nota estuviera todavía atada a la pata. Se acercó hasta el barandal del balcón y aventó delicadamente al ave hacia el cielo, donde el ave desplegó sus alas y salió volando en dirección al horizonte.

"Con suerte llegará al final del día," comenta el joven de sangre real mientras observa cómo se alejaba la mensajera "Estúpido Akihiko…"

"No sabía que tenía una buena relación con el príncipe Usami," dice con tono serio el soldado.

"Somos amigos de la infancia, incontables veces me han mandado al reino Usami para 'mantenerme a salvo,'" le cuenta sin quitar la vista del horizonte "Para ahora enterarme que ni siquiera ahí es seguro."

"La persona quien quiere verlo muerto, al parecer busca difundir miedo en todo el valle, posiblemente apoderarse de todo."

"Le regalaría mi corona al bastardo solo para que me dejara tranquilo."

"¡Cómo puede decir eso, Hiro-san!" exclamó Nowaki "Abandonar todo lo que su padre—"

"De verdad que no has notado algo importante," le interrumpió, ahora mirando al más joven con el ceño fruncido "No seré rey y viviré fiel a esas palabras. El titulo solamente se ha convertido en una maldición para mí, si darle a ese maldito lo que quiere es el hechizo para deshacer mi 'suerte,' bienvenido sea entonces."

"… ¿Y nada hará que cambie de opinión?" se atrevió a preguntar.

Se quedó callado por unos segundos y bajó la mirada antes de contestar, "Si mis padres… no, ya es demasiado tarde para eso…"

"Nunca es demasiado tarde, Hiro-san," dijo en voz baja y caminó dos pasos, suficientes para quedar enfrente del príncipe, quien seguía cabizbajo "Puede decírmelo, si gusta."

Pero el castaño se mantuvo callado y sin alguna razón aparente, un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Nowaki no pudo evitar que su alteza se v eía lindo con aquella expresión y tenía la intención de decírselo pero, además de que no era el momento, no quería volver a ser golpeado en la cabeza. Simplemente se quedó callado mientras miraba con ternura al heredero, esperando que este le respondiera; pero al ver que este se quedaba callado decidió alentarlo un poco.

"Ahora que se majestad el rey esté fuera del reino y usted tome sus responsabilidades, tal vez vea que ser rey no es tan malo."

Giró su vista hacia su guardián con el sonrojo aun presente en sus mejillas y por primera vez se dio cuenta que, al tener al pelinegro _tan_ cerca, causaba que los latidos de su corazón fueran más cortos y rápidos. "Hablas como si ser rey fuera un trabajo fácil."

"Sé que no lo es," le regala una pequeña sonrisa que de alguna forma reconforta un poco al terco príncipe "Por eso creo que debería tratar antes de hablar, Hiro-san. Sigo creyendo que usted sería un buen rey."

"Veo que no pararas de decir eso, ¿cierto?" comentó mientras soltaba un pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarse un poco, por que empezaba a sentirse nervioso inexplicablemente.

"Y no pienso cambiar de opinión."

Se quedaron callados por unos segundos más intercambiando sus miradas, hasta que el nerviosismo de Hiroki lo hizo nuevamente voltear hacia el horizonte."Supongo que… si pudiera salir de este castillo, a cualquier lugar lejos de aquí o de cualquier reino antes de mi coronación… probablemente sea yo quien cambie de opinión."

El soldado agrandó su sonrisa al escuchar las palabras del castaño, más que nada por que este había tenido la confianza de decirle tal deseo. "Solo tenga un poco fe de fe, Hiro-san."

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio y al poco rato Hiroki comenzó a caminar seguido del pelinegro hacia adentro de la habitación. Mientras Nowaki se aseguraba que la puerta estuviera bien clausurada, el príncipe se paseaba por la abandonada recámara.

"Tenía tiempo de no entrar aquí," tal comentario hizo que el de ojos azules lo volteara a ver confundido "Esta solía ser mi habitación antes de que mis padres se pusieran estrictos con la seguridad, estaban paranoicos al pensar que cualquier persona entraría por el balcón." Rió por lo bajo mientras pasaba su mano sobre la tela que al parecer cubría un escritorio, "Me sorprende que después del incidente de la biblioteca no me hayan obligado a mudarme a una mazmorra."

"Hubiera sido mu inconsciente de sus majestades si lo hubiera autorizado y que dudo mucho que usted hubiera aguantado una semana adentro," dice sinceramente el guardián.

"Tal vez tengas razón, he escuchado muchas historias de lo que sucede en esos lugares del castillo," un momento de silencio le bastó para procesar un poco más las palabras del pelinegro y volteó a verlo sorprendido "¿Acaso has estado encerrado en las mazmorras?"

El joven desvió un poco la mirada antes de negar con la cabeza, "En mis primeros años en el ejercito tuve que trabajar de guardia de celda. Son muchos los que tienen que hacer lo mismo, dicen que endurece y enfría el carácter antes de que entres a las batallas. Pero hay otros que no sobreviven el tercer día."

"Tú dime… ¿cambiaste después de todo?"

"Es difícil decirlo uno mismo," le responde "Pero al final no resulta sencillo ver el mundo de la misma manera."

"¿Esa es la razón por la cual no mataste al hombre que me atacó?" la pregunta hizo que Nowaki se sorprendiera.

"Fue porque no recibí ordenes de—"

"Cualquier otro soldado lo hubiera hecho," le interrumpió "Pero tú no… ¿qué ganas a que lo mandaran a los mazmorras? Entiendo que para sacarle información pero dudo mucho que vaya a hablar, pero no entiendo tu propósito."

Antes de que el pelinegro pudiera contestar se escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban al igual que las voces de dos personas, quienes al parecer iban discutiendo.

"Joven Shinobu, le agradecería demasiado si dejara de seguirme," era fácil reconocer la voz del consejero real quien sonaba bastante irritado.

"No lo haré hasta que haya probado el almuerzo que le preparé," respondió casi gritando el adolescente.

"Si va a seguirme por todo el castillo, al menos ayúdeme a encontrar al príncipe y quéjese después," Nowaki estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta de la habitación para que el consejero se diera cuenta se encontraba adentro, pero el heredero lo detuvo para que seguir escuchando.

"Me seguiré quejando hasta que se haga responsable," la última pregunta no les explicaba mucho al príncipe y a su guardián sobre lo que discutían los otros "Y ha estado evadiendo esa responsabilidad por varias semanas y—"

"Escucha mocoso," los pasos dejaron de escucharse y ahora se oía que ambos estaban frente a la puerta de la vieja habitación del castaño "Tengo _otras_ responsabilidades mucho más importantes que 'responsabilizarme' de tus sentimientos infantiles."

"¡N-No son infantiles!" se notaba que la voz del hijo del general estaba a punto de romperse "¡Yo le—!"

"De acuerdo, creo que ya escuché suficiente," Hiroki dijo al abrir la puerta, sorprendiendo a Miyagi y a Shinobu quienes se encontraban en el pasillo "No quiero saber detalles como es que usted ha estado abusando del hijo del general."

"La víctima de este abuso soy yo," reclamó el mayor mientras el más joven lo miraba molesto "Pero para eso no lo estaba buscando. La reina le llama y desea que la vea en sus jardines lo más pronto posible."

"¿No dijo algo más?" preguntó el príncipe.

"No, pero yo la vi muy contenta así que no la haría esperar mucho," le recomendó por lo que el Hiroki le hizo caso y junto con su guardián se dirigió hacia los jardines. Cuando ya habían doblado una esquina al final del pasillo, el consejero miró al joven castaño nada contento "Espero que después de su numerito enfrente del príncipe te haga entrar en razón."

"Sé que el príncipe no dirá nada y su guardián se quedará callado al ser ordenado que olvide lo que escuchó," se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió malvadamente al pelinegro "Pero yo no me callaré hasta que haga al respecto."

Al sentirse acorralado, no tuvo más remedio que ceder por esta vez a los caprichos del más joven. "De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ¿qué quieres que haga?"

"Pruebe el almuerzo que le preparé" contestó un poco emocionado.

"Espero que por accidente le haya caído veneno de rata," murmuró Miyagi mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su oficina.

"¿Dijiste algo?" preguntó Shinobu quien empezó a caminar _junto _al consejero.

"No, para nada," respondió y le sonrió falsamente.

oOOo

"Aún me debes una respuesta," dijo Hiroki a su guardían mientras se alejaban del lugar donde se habían topado con el consejero real y el hijo del general "Puedes no responderme ahora, pero no creas que olvidaré todo."

"Entendido," fue todo lo que dijo.

"Solo ten en cuenta que debes darme la misma confianza al decirme las cosas, tal y como yo lo hice hace rato," el heredero agradecía que Nowaki caminaba justa detrás de él y que no podía ver el gran sonrojo que se había posado en su rostro.

El pelinegro se asombró un poco por las palabras y después sonrió para contestar más animadamente, "Por supuesto, Hiro-san."

**Continuará…**

* * *

1 – La vie sacrée: La vida sagrada (nada original el nombre, lo sé…)

* * *

Ahora sí puedo decir que no he actualizado esta historia desde el año pasado *risa nerviosa* Sigo intentando salir de una bloqueo de inspiración, así yo espero que les haya gustado y… um, ¿reviews?

Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe si en el manga se dice el nombre del papá de Isaka? Investigué pero no pude llegar a nada, si de casualidad se saben el nombre déjemelo saber en un review y se los agradeceré.

Oh y también, abrí una página en FB por si gustan darle 'me gusta/like' [ wizbrokenztar] Una prueba para ver si me funciona, ya dependiendo decidiré si conservo la pagina o no. También pueden seguirme en Twitter [wiz_br0kenztar] este si lo tengo como uso personal.

_Mata ne~_


End file.
